The Beginning of Legends
by Eternal Dragon Keeper21
Summary: Before the creation of Hyrule, there was the surface and the island in the sky, see how it all started, set years before The Tales of the Warriors of Light and Darkness
1. Prolouge: The Legend of Skyloft

**Author's note: so for those of you who have started reading my story "The Tales of the Warrior's of Light and Darkness" I'm not gonna be working on it for a while due to me working on the prequels, before I start working on my main story and it's sequels. Now I was gonna wait until later to work on these stories, but I think this will help you guys understand the main story much easier. So that story is going to on hiatus for a while. I however will put up the bios for my oc's for this story and my other stories later on.**

**Enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I do not own anything except for my OC**

**Prolouge: The Legend of Skyloft**

**(Legend of Skyloft: The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword)**

___This is a tale that you humans have passed  
down through uncounted generations..._

_It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity,  
the likes of which would never be seen again._

_One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and  
malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure._

_They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface  
people, driving the land into deep despair..._

_They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet  
springs, and murdered without hesitation._

_They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate  
power protected by Her Grace, the goddess.  
_

_The power she guarded was without equal._

_Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its  
holder the means to make any desire a reality._

_Such was the might of the ultimate power that  
the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess._

_To prevent this great power from falling into  
the hands of the evil swarming the lands..._

_the goddess gathered the surviving humans  
on an outcropping of earth._

_She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the  
demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds._

_With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the_

_land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away._

_At last, peace was restored to the surface._

_This is a tale that you humans have told for_

_many ages, generation to generation..._

_But there are other legends, long hidden away from_

_memory, that are intertwined with this tale._

_Now, a new legend bound to this great story_

_stands ready to be revealed._

_A legend that will be forged by your own hand._

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with school, but I hope to update more often. Now I was going to wait until I was finished with this story. To go back and edit, but if I do it now then I can I just move on with my next story. Be sure to review, if you have any questions, comments, or ideas for this story then either put them in your reviews or PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: Skyloft**


	2. Chapter 1: Skyloft

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 1: Skyloft**

"Skyloft Knight Academy

"Dianne's Room"

(Dianne's POV)

I had just now woke up, after I glanced at myself in the mirror, I felt very excited. Today was the day of the Wing Ceremony! I took a deep breath and I said, I can do this! I won't lose! After I had taken another look at myself, I went to go change into some clothes, and get ready for the day. I took a deep breath, and smiled at myself, but suddenly I heard a loud thump coming from Link's room. I was wondering what had happened, so I walked over to Link's door and knocked on the door. Are you ok Link? I asked.

"Link's Room"

He didn't answer I was concerned on what happened to him so I went in anyway, "Link" I found him on the floor wrapped up in all his blankets with a pink letter beside him. He groaned, and said, "I hate nightmares and wake up calls," he said he pushed all his blankets aside, not caring that I saw him shirtless. After I regained my composure I said, "Link, are you ok?" I asked. He groaned as he started to read the letter, Yeah I just... Oh shoot!" He picked himself up and tossed the letter aside, "I forgot I have to meet Zelda!" He tugged on his boots and a shirt. I'll see you at the ceremony, Dianne!" He called as he ran out the door. "Sure thing," I grinned as I headed out of Link's room. "That's right! The ceremony!" I exclaimed.

"Well anyway, I better get in some practice!" I said to myself as I walked out the two large front doors of the academy. Before I could reach the gate, a voice called out to me, "Hey, Dianne! Up here!" I turned around, I looked up to see Instructor Horwell leaning over the academy wall, "Good morning to you, Dianne! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready?" "Yes I'm ready to go, but I'm gonna get some extra practice in first."

The Instructor smiled and said, "Well you shouldn't worry! I've seen you practice, and you're one of our best flyers! I just wanted to wish you good luck!" I smiled as I walked away and said, "Thanks Horwell I'll do my best!"

After I had finished my conversation with Instructor Horwell, I went off to go get some last minute practice in, I stepped up to the edge of the platform, I tried to push any other thoughts from my mind. I took a deep breath, and I was about to jump, but then I heard a sharp whistle coming somewhere below Skyloft. I looked over the edge of the platform and saw someone falling towards the clouds I knew exactly what was going on. Someone had called for their loftwing and it didn't come to them. I reacted quickly and took a leap flying off the edge of Skyloft, I dove at great speeds, the wind was screaming past my ears. I whistled at a high pitch, and stretched my arms out as I waited for my loftwing.

In a matter of seconds, my loftwing was beneath me. I soared towards the figure falling towards the clouds, I took hold of my loftwing's collar and leaned over to grasp the figure. I caught hold of his wrist, as I slowed down.

"Link." I asked, stunned. Link was breathing heavily as I flew back up to Skyloft, "Dianne? I didn't think anyone was going to catch me there. Thank You." I was still stunned by the situation, stone ended to ask him what happened, "Link, why didn't you lofting come when you called." I asked. Link explained , " When I went to meet Zelda, she wanted me to practice a little before the Ceremony... We walked to the edge, and something didn't feel right, you know... I couldn't sense my loftwing, and I told Zelda that, but she didn't believe me." "She just pushed me off the edge, and when I whistled my lofting didn't come." I started to boil with anger at Zelda, "Your one of the best flyers in Skyloft. You can tell when your loftwing was close or not, everyone knows that!" I exclaimed He pushed the hair from his eyes and said, " I'm just glad that you were there... Thanks again, I owe you my life." "Your welcome," I smiled at him as my loftwing's landed next to Headmaster Gaepora and his daughter Zelda.

Zelda ran quickly raced over to link and embraced him, "Oh, Link! sorry so glad you're okay! I'm so sorry for not believing you!" I rolled my eyes as I stroked my loftwing . She didn't even say thanks for saving her friend's life.

The Headmaster spoke up, "This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happened to your loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of! And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?"He let go of Zelda, and said, " No sir."

Gaepora continued, "Link, I'll go and explain the situation to one of the Instructors and see if they're willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird." I added into the conversation and said, "Link, I'll be happy to help you look for your bird too." Link smiled, "Thanks a lot Dianne. I really appreciate it." " Your welcome." responded as as I hopped onto my loftwing and soared over Skyloft. I thought about where the the best place to spread the word would be. (Of course! The town Plaza!)

**Author's Note: and stop, wow 1,000 words that's a long chapter and my first one as well. Be sure to review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas then put them in your reviews or PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: The Search For The Missing Loftwing**


	3. Chapter 2: The Search for The Loftwing

**Author's Note: ok sorry I didn't post the first chapter earlier, It just took a bit longer and due to that I was able to have my first chapter with a 1,000 word yay! enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 2: The Search for The Missing Loftwing**

As I directed my loftwing over towards the light tower. I landed quickly and immediately saw a group of teenagers. I jogged up behind them, I accidentally started to eavesdrop on their conversation, when I heard the words, "Crimson loftwing" As I got closer I recognized them as Groose and his two stooges, who were massaging his back. The tall blonde one spoke up and said, "... You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all that pecking and scratching." Groose snorted, "Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys."

I suddenly realized what they were talking about and I walked over to them as they stood up. Both of Groose's stooges backed away as I got closer, and Groose finally turned around, "Whoa! Dianne! So, uh... yeah. Just how long have you been standing there?" "Long enough!" Groose took a deep breath, "What's your problem, anyway? Did Link send his bodyguard to beat me up for him?" "Very funny," I got up in his face and said, "Now tell me what you did with Link's bird?"

"He did what to my bird?!" As I heard a voice coming from behind me I saw that it was Link, Groose laughed as he saw Link coming up next to me, "So, you've finally came around to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours... They're pleading, "Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to please let me win today? Please!" He laughed as he circled the two of us. He quickly got in Link's face, "You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda." Link didn't flinch, but I clenched my teeth at the thought, as I narrowed my brow, Groose noticed my reaction and whispered into my ear and said, "Jealous?" He chuckled

I've just had enough of what he said, but when I was about to throw myself at him, Link had stopped me with his arm. Groose just continued, "Say, come to think of it, but how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't imagine what could have happened to him." Link just stared through him, "Bring it on." Groose snorted, "Pfft. Sure. Only thing is, I don't know how you're going to do that with no bird! You gonna grow wings?" I tried to keep my cool as I responded, "You feeling mighty brave today Groose." "You know," Groose stared me down, "You both float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes likpe you are dragging our honored academy through the mud!"

I've just about had it with Groose and his antics, "You're lucky I don't give you a big fat lip!" I quickly got into his face trying to threaten him. Groose just pushed my fist away from his face, "Take it easy, Dianne. You know I'm only kidding with ya. How many years exactly have we been friends?" He looked me straight in the eye. "That doesn't matter!" I had a rough hint of tone to my voice, "I don't care if you want to make fun of me, but not Link. Especially when he's an exceptional student." Groose snorted, and pulled me aside. "Listen, Dianne. Why can't we be friends like we were before you met Link?" He grabbed my shoulder, and I stared him down, "Because you've turned into a cheat! You'll capture Link's bird so you can slack your way into becoming a knight!" "Fine" Groose had let go of me, "Ok, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race!" Groose and his stooges leapt off the platform and onto their loftwing's, laughing.

Limk sighed, "Oh he is so going down!" I said as I rubbed my neck, "I overheard their conversation about catching your bird. And I have an idea on where they could've hidden him." Link smiled, "Where?!" I sighed as I responded, "Behind the waterfall. We have to go through the caves to get there though." Link started walking, "Are you sure?" "Positive. Pipit and I stumbled upon Groose and his gang there once. It's their hangout." I responded.

"We'll have to borrow a couple of swords first. There are a few monsters in the caves. Link said as he jogged towards the Training Hall. I ran after him, "We'll?" Link smiled, "Of course! I want you at my back!" As the two of us got near the training hall, I spotted Pipit talking to Fledge around the front door, and Fledge looked terrified. "Hey, Link!" Pipit yelled, I know where your bird is! Apparently Groose hid him behind the waterfall." Link turned to me and said, "You were right, Dianne." He turned back to Pipit, "How'd you find out?" Pipit glanced at Fledge, "Go on then, tell him!" Fledge frowned, "I overheard Groose's plan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid." "Groose said he'd make sure I'd never fly again if I did." Fledge couldn't look Link in the eye. Pipit spoke up, "Well, you'd better get over there to find him." Pipit glanced nervously over at me, and returned as Link spoke to him. "Yeah, we are heading over there right now, and thanks for the support!" Link turned to me, and said, "You ready to look for a loftwing?" "You bet, let's go."

After we finished talking to Pipit we headed over to the sparing hall to ask Eagus if we could borrow a couple of swords. Once we got to the The Sparring Hall we informed Eagus on our current situation, and asked him if we could borrow some swords. Once Eagus heard about our current situation he told us that we could and gave Link and I two of the practice swords. With our swords now equipped we headed over to the waterfall caves, hoping to find Link's loftwing what lurked within the caves none of us had a clue of what was in there, but we were about to find out.

**Author's Note: and stop, ok so far we have reached 17 views so far let's see if we can get to 20 view. Be sure to review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas for this story then either put them in your reviews or PM me and if you like this story then fav and follow it**

**Challenge: I would like for you guys to draw a picture of my OC Dianne, if you have a devianart account then PM me your link to your account, for guests just put your links in your reviews, the one who has the best drawing, that's one I will use as the cover for this story**

**Next Time: "The Waterfall Cavern, and The Wing Ceremony**"


	4. Chapter 3: The Waterfall Cave

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 3: The Waterfall Cavern, and The Wing Ceremony **

Taking a deep breath, we squeezed through the wooden posts that barred the cave entrance. The whole thing was exciting, but I had to admit I was a little on edge. No one ever dared to venture into the caves before. The light quickly decreased, and strange smells and sounds reached my ears. As my eyes adjusted, I followed Link down the slope. The cave was damp, and I gripped onto my dagger tighter when Link drew his sword, "Follow me."

I didn't want to bother with responding. All of my instincts were starting to kick in, and I became very observant. What kept getting my attention was the smells within the cave. Suddenly out of nowhere, a dark object swooped down from the ceiling with a screech, it almost clipped Link's head, but with one swift flick of the wrist, Link sliced it's throat. The Keese stayed on the floor of the cave, twitching. It's blazing red eyes died out.

"Ugh," I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the furry. Link continued further into the caves, stepping through puddles of murky water. A strange sound slowly came from beneath me, and my leg started to get cold and lose it's feeling. I glanced down at my leg, I almost yelped when I saw a blue glob with teeth sucking at my calf. I quickly swept my dagger across its body, dismantling it from my leg. "That was so creepy!"

My heart rate started to go down again, but it quickly sped back up again when I heard a chorus of screeches coming from above the two of us. "Run!" Link yelled and grabbed my wrist right before a swarm of Keese dove upon us. Right now my heart was pounding as a scrambled around stalagmites and piles of rocks. The swarm of red-eyed Keese pursued me at close range, and globs of blue creatures appeared out of nowhere wanting to suffocate me.

Very soon, a beam of warm light spalashed our faces, on the inside I wanted to scream with joy at the sight of the exit. I almost tripped over Link as he slowed down to a halt outside of the caves, smiling as he watched the Keese scream in terror of the light. "I didn't think the caves were that bad," I tried to breath deeply. "Yeah, me..." Link suddenly changed his thought, "There he is!" Glancing behind me, I could see Link's loftwing struggle against its cage in the cliff of the rock.

Link slid down the grassy slope and quickly started to slice the cage's ropes, "I'm sorry boy," as the last plank fell, Link's bird cooed and rubbed against his master. His feathers were such a bright crimson, the loftwing looked royal... Stretching his wings far over my head, he took a few giant flaps and took off into the sky, soaring high above the two of us. I suddenly remembered, "Link! The Ceremony! Instructor Owlan won't delay it forever!" Link remembered as well, "You're right, we'd better go!" With a giant leap and a whistle, he was soon riding his crimson loftwing once again with me by his side on my bird.

I could see from above Skyloft, that the contestants were gathering around the light tower preparing for today's race. I wanted to show off as I dove toward the small group, proving Groose wrong. I smiled, "Stunned?"As I teased Groose. Groose just snorted and turned to Link, "You think you're pretty suave don't ya?" Link grinned and looked at me, as Instructor Owlan started, "Your attention please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I'm glad you all could make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dash and dive off the ledge. Once you..."

Groose leaned over to me and said, "Ready to lose? Friend?" I rolled my eyes as Owlan explained the consequences of cheating, "I hope you are." Suddenly the Headmaster yelled in my direction, "That goes double for you, Groose!" Groose almost jumped out of his skin, as I tried not to laugh.

Owlan set the bird into flight, "At my command, the competition will begin!" All of us took a stance, ready to dash off the edge. "Go!" Owlan sounded. I pushed all of my energy into my legs, sprinting off the edge of Skyloft and giving a whistle

Within seconds my bird was beneath me and was chasing after the statuette. My heart raced with excitement as I raced against my classmates. Link was just ahead of me, making sharp dives, with Groose on my heels. In seconds, Link was right behind the bird, ready to grab the statue. "Hey! Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory?" Groose yelled in fury. He swooped in from the side and cut both me and Link off from the bird. "Yeah, you heard him! Let's see how well you fly with egg on your face!" Shouted Cawlin. A hot anger started to boil deep inside my stomach. Turning my head to the side to find the bird, I was suddenly hit in the face with an egg. With globs of yolk and shell molding in my hair, my face twisted with anger. Wiping the egg from my face, I decided to make sure Groose would lose. Taking a steep dive, I heard laughs from Groose's stooges, "Hey! The bird isn't down there!" I ignored them as I kept diving closer and closer towards the clouds. The secret that I held about flying was the up-drifts that swirled down near the clouds, and I was determined to use one. Right before I hit the cloud barrier, my loftwing stretched out his wings and caught the draft, sent me soaring high at a tremendous speed. I could see Groose above me, almost grabbing the statue. I braced myself for the hit. The impact was so strong, Groose lost control of his flight, and had to grab the legs of his bird to avoid falling off. While I basked in my accomplishment, I forgot about the statue. Glancing back at the bird, I saw Link holding the statuette. Almost immediately my adrenaline stopped, and mixed feelings entered my mind. I was happy for him, but at the same time I felt defeated. It was hard to accept that I wasn't a senior classman.

**Author's note: Ok and stop. Be sure to review and if you have any questions, comments, or ideas then either put them in your reviews or PM, and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: Disappearance!**


	5. Chapter 4: Disappearance

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 4: Disappearance **

**(Insert Romance Theme, The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword)**

(Link's POV)

I smiled as I waved the statue I had in my hand, I was excited, because I had won, but suddenly I heard someone call out to me. "Link!" when I looked to see who it was that was calling me I saw that it was Zelda and that she had jumped off of the ledge, I had my loftwing fly as fast as he could and I stretched out my arms hoping to catch mu friend.

(Zelda's POV)

With my eyes closed I jumped off the platform after I had called out to Link, Link rushed to catch me, and when I knew that I had been caught by Link I opened my eyes, and said, "Don't worry... I'm fine!" I reassured "Great flying. Link! Congratulations! Now we better get on with the ceremony!" she said as they flew over Skyloft to the Goddess Statue. "Link, hand me that bird statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." she said. As Link handed the statuette to me I put it where it needed to be and brought out my harp and began to play it.

After I was done I said, "Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." I reached for my cloth and removed it, and said, "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass to you." When I finished I gave him the sailcloth that was needed for the ceremony.

"Link! Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual remember? You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you Link. Make sure you take real good care of it, OK?" He nodded, "Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link. Now we really should finish up this ritual... You do know what happens at the end, right?"

"No, I don't." "Really? Huh. I thought you would've figured it out by now." I got up close to him and said, "You have to jump off the statue!" I said, "Look down. See that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center of it. Leap of the edge here. Right before you hit the ground, you'll need to bring out you're sailcloth. But just how brave are you? If you were really fearless, you'd wait until the very last second to use your sailcloth."

(Link POV)

After Zelda finished explaining what I was supposed to do for this part of the ceremony she did what she did to me earlier, she pushed me off the platform and I dived towards the center of the courtyard, as I was getting closer to the ground I brought out my Sailcloth and landed on the ground softly.

After I landed on the ground Zelda flew her Loftwing to where I was, once she had she got off her Loftwing she came towards me and said, "That was perfect! You're amazing Link!" she said. We both smiled at each other, as my Loftwing landed as well. "You know, Link, seeing as how you won today... And with the weather being no nice... You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?" "Sure" I said to her. We got on our Loftwing's and flew towards the clouds.

As we were flying on our Loftwing's Zelda was calling out to me and said, "...Link? Hey Link!" I turned around and looked at her to see what she wanted and she said, "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together... I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful." she said. You know... Link... There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." She said, but before I could find out what all of a sudden there was a flash of light. "What is that!?" Zelda exclaimed as we saw a huge, black tornado. " What's going on?" Zelda asked as we were trying to evade the tornado, but all of a sudden it hit Zelda and was being sucked down the tornado she cried out to me "Ahh! Link!" I had my Loftwing fly as fast as it could, and tried to save her, but the wind from the tornado blew me away.

**Author's Note: and stop, okay sorry guys that this chapter took so long I've just been busy for the past few days and ha didn't have a chance to work on it until today so thank you guys so much for being patient and hurray! I've gotten almost 50 views for this story let's see how many more views this story can get. Be sure to review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas then put them in your reviews or PM me and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: The Goddess Sword**


	6. Chapter 5: The Goddess Sword

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 6: The Arrival Onto The Surface**

(Link's POV)

Daybreak had come and I was ready to go, but before I left the Headmaster came and said, "I hear your sparring instructor, the Knight Commander, also knows that you will set out from Skyloft. He's concerned for you. Why don't you consider stopping by the Sparring Hall and speaking with him before you go? Link... be safe out there. I'm counting on you to find Zelda?" After he was done I left and was heading towards the Sparring Hall.

But before I could Fledge needed to speak to me and said, "Link! That green uniform looks so... adventurous! You sure look like a knight now. The Headmaster said you're heading out to look for Zelda. You're really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you're about to do. I put a lot of work into making this! You should take it with you." He said as he gave me the pouch that he made, "Thanks Fledge." I said. "It's an Adventure Pouch. It's for... adventures. It's neat because you can fit four things in it that you'll need on your big journey. You could buy some potions and a shield. They'd fit in the pouch, and they might come in handy on an adventure. Link! I just know you'll find Zelda for us." He said, after he was finished I went out the two large front doors and headed towards the Sparring Hall.

When I was about to head towards the Sparring Hall, Instructor Horwell needed to speak with me and said, "I heard the news, Link! Zelda's fallen down through the clouds. and you're going to look for her. Is that right?" He said, I nodded, "The headmaster told me there's land beneath the clouds... Do you know anything about that?" "So that's the famous sword... Ah, but it won't do you much good if you don't have a shield to protect yourself with! Here take this with you!" He said as he gave me a wooden shield. "The Wooden Shield is light and maneuverable, but it's the weakest of all the shields. Also, keep in mind that it's particularly vulnerable to fire. If it breaks, you can buy a new one at the bazaar. If you're not sure how to use a shield, Knight Commander Eagus at the Sparring Hall will happily teach you." He said.

I headed towards the Sparring Hall and spoke with Eagus and he taught me how to use a shield, after I had finished talking with Eagus I headed off towards the bazaar to get some potions, once I had finished getting my suppliesp. I was ready to head down to the surface as I ran off the platform and called for my Loftwing.

(Dianne's POV)

After I had gotten some rest I headed towards the Sparring hall to borrow one of the swords, after I got one of the swords I headed out on my Loftwing and followed Link down to the surface, after I landed on the surface I followed Link and made sure he didn't see me. Armed with a sword that I borrowed from the sparring hall, I crept behind Link as he approached an enormous stone door hidden around strands of ivy.

When I had followed Link down to the surface, I never imagined how wild it was, and was thankful for the sword at my side. With little effort, Link pushed open the doors and entered the ancient temple. Before the doors swung shut, I ran over and put my foot in the opening. Sticking my head slightly inside the temple and saw Link illuminated in sunlight, and he seemed to be talking to someone.

It was difficult to make out their words, so I decided to creep inside. Hiding behind one of the stone pillars, I watched as Link walked over to the side of the temple and disappeared behind another set of doors I was determined not to lose him, I tried to slink past whoever he was talking to at the end of the temple. Just as I reached the other set of doors, an old voice stopped me, "I knew you wouldn't be far behind."

I glanced back at the figure who sat in the beam of sunlight, I cautiously walked over to it, "You knew I was here?" The figure turned into an old woman sitting indian style on the temple floor. She laughed, "It was only a matter of time before the next great hero would appear. Slinking to avoid the light she will follow the goddess's chosen hero." She seemed to recite ancient words. "The next great hero?" I questioned.

The woman nodded, "What is your name child?" "Dianne" I responded hesitantly, "What do you want?" "Just to inform you that your destiny may not be as bleak as you may think." The woman smiled, her long golden braid swung back and forth in front of her face, "I will not tell you your destiny. It is yours to figure out for yourself. Keep following your friend Link, for it will soon be revealed. "That's all you have to say to me?" I asked. The woman just nodded, "Follow the beacon of blue light and you will find him." I was still hesitant about the whole situation, I jogged over to the doors and pushed my way through.

Looking into the sky, I saw a blue stream of light in the sky just as the old woman said. The other thing was, I couldn't see Link anywhere, so I had no choice but to follow the beacon.

**Author's Note: alright first I've gotten 70 views for this story and this story now has 7,500 words for this story, and I also now have a beta reader although can somebody please explain what a beta reader is. Be sure to review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas then either put them in your reviews or you can PM me, and if you like this story then fav or follow it.**

**Next Time: The Skyview Temple**


	7. Chapter 6: The Surface

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my oc**

**Chapter 6: The Surface; Faron Woods**

(Link's POV)

Daybreak had come and I was ready to go, but before I left the Headmaster came and said, "I hear your sparring instructor, the Knight Commander, also knows that you will set out from Skyloft. He's concerned for you. Why don't you consider stopping by the Sparring Hall and speaking with him before you go? Link... be safe out there. I'm counting on you to find Zelda?" After he was done I left and was heading towards the Sparring Hall.

But before I could Fledge needed to speak to me and said, "Link! That green uniform looks so... adventurous! You sure look like a knight now. The Headmaster said you're heading out to look for Zelda. You're really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you're about to do. I put a lot of work into making this! You should take it with you." He said as he gave me the pouch that he made, "Thanks Fledge." I said. "It's an Adventure Pouch. It's for... adventures. It's neat because you can fit four things in it that you'll need on your big journey. You could buy some potions and a shield. They'd fit in the pouch, and they might come in handy on an adventure. Link! I just know you'll find Zelda for us." He said, after he was finished I went out the two large front doors and headed towards the Sparring Hall.

When I was about to head towards the Sparring Hall, Instructor Horwell needed to speak with me and said, "I heard the news, Link! Zelda's fallen down through the clouds. and you're going to look for her. Is that right?" He said, I nodded, "The headmaster told me there's land beneath the clouds... Do you know anything about that?" "So that's the famous sword... Ah, but it won't do you much good if you don't have a shield to protect yourself with! Here take this with you!" He said as he gave me a wooden shield. "The Wooden Shield is light and maneuverable, but it's the weakest of all the shields. Also, keep in mind that it's particularly vulnerable to fire. If it breaks, you can buy a new one at the bazaar. If you're not sure how to use a shield, Knight Commander Eagus at the Sparring Hall will happily teach you." He said.

I headed towards the Sparring Hall and spoke with Eagus and he taught me how to use a shield, after that I went to the bazaar to get some potions, once I was done I was ready to head to the surface I ran off the platform and called for my Loftwing.

(Dianne's POV)

After I had gotten some rest I headed towards the Sparring hall to borrow one of the swords, after I got one of the swords I headed out on my Loftwing and followed Link down to the surface, after I landed on the surface I followed Link made sure he didn't see me.

Armed with a sword that I borrowed from the sparring hall, I crept behind Link as he approached an enormous stone door hidden around strands of ivy.

When I had followed Link down to the surface, I never imagined how wild it was, and was thankful for the sword at my side. With little effort, Link pushed open the doors and entered the ancient temple.

Before the doors swung shut, I ran over and put my foot in the opening. Sticking my head slightly inside the temple and saw Link illuminated in sunlight, and he seemed to be talking to someone.

It was difficult to make out their words, so I decided to creep inside. Hiding behind one of the stone pillars, I watched as Link walked over to the side of the temple and disappeared behind another set of doors.

I was determined not to lose him, I tried to slink past whoever he was talking to at the end of the temple. Just as I reached the other set of doors, an old voice stopped me, "I knew you wouldn't be far behind."

I glanced back at the figure who sat in the beam of sunlight, I cautiously walked over to it, "You knew I was here?" The figure turned into an old woman sitting indian style on the temple floor.

She laughed, "It was only a matter of time before the next great hero would appear. Slinking to avoid the light she will follow the goddess's chosen hero." She seemed to recite ancient words. "The next great hero?" You questioned.

The woman nodded, "What is your name child?" "Dianne" I responded hesitantly, "What do you want?" "Just to inform you that your destiny may not be as bleak as you may think."

The woman smiled, her long golden braid swung back and forth in front of her face, "I will not tell you your destiny. It is yours to figure out for yourself. Keep following your friend Link, for it will soon be revealed."

"That's all you have to say to me?" I asked. The woman just nodded, "Follow the beacon of blue light and you will find him." I was still hesitant about the whole situation, I jogged over to the doors and pushed my way through.

Looking into the sky, I saw a blue stream of light in the sky just as the old woman said. The other thing was, I couldn't see Link anywhere, so I had no choice but to follow the beacon.

**Author's Note: alright first I've gotten 70 views for this story and this story now has 7,500 words for this story, and I now have a beta reader although can somebody please explain what that is be sure to review and either follow or favorite this story.**

**Next Time: The Skyview Temple**


	8. Chapter 7: The Skywiew Temple

**krikanolo: looks great so far**

**Eternal Dragon Keeper21: thank you I'm glad you like it, and please recommend it to other people. **

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo, I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 7: The Skyview Temple**

(Dianne's POV)

As I journeyed through Faron woods by myself, with no trace of Link, still following the beacon. It was scary because of so many different kinds of monsters that wanted to hack me into bits, but I kept on going and I saw that the beacon lead me to an old temple. I had no choice but to enter. My instincts were on red alert as I encountered spiders that was the size of my loftwing, and green, drooling monsters that braced spiked clubs. To my surprise it was getting easier to get them out of my way. And with every monster I encountered I grew stronger, but nothing could compare to what i'd face next.

As I journeyed deeper into the temple the same symbol appeared everywhere. A red 3-D diamond which seemed to be the keys to unlocking the secrets of the temple. Something deep inside of me said it was the mark of enemy. I was a little bit scraped up from my monster encounters, as I approached a large gold inlaid door with what looked like a giant keyhole in the center. As I examined the door, I tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed, "I wish it wasn't locked." Taking my dagger, I forced it into the keyhole, hoping I would be able to pick the strange lock. To my surprise, something clicked and the doors swung open.

A bit surprised, I walked inside. I emerged into a circular room with no windows and a single door. Suddenly the doors behind me swung shut and clicked, locking me inside. Something about this room felt off and I was on edge.

A bright flash of golden light appeared in front of me, and I covered my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a tall figure garbed in white and crimson standing before me bracing a black saber.

**(Insert Ghirahim's Theme, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword)**

His back was to me, but he seemed to notice he wasn't alone. His saber vanished into thin air and he spoke with a voice like silk, but with a certain evil, "Look who it is?" He turned to face me, "I was expecting the other sky child," He looked me over with his sly grin, "but I'm not disappointed." he glanced back at the door behind him, "Yes, I think I can spare a few moments." I knew deep inside, that something about him was certainly against what Link was fighting for. His smile widened at my reaction, "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." He sauntered over to me, still looking me over, "And what about you? What do you prefer to called?" I grabbed the hilt of your sword, "And why would I tell you that?" He started to circle me as he laughed with an evil charm, "I guess your right. Why should I ask what I already know, right, Dianne?"

I didn't take my eyes off of him, but he quickly started to become more dangerous than I thought, "How do you know my name?" I scowled. He just laughed as he continued to circle me, getting ever closer. I was getting tense in his presence, "Were you responsible for sending Zelda down here?" "Perhaps," he got ever closer, "By all rights, the girl should have fallen into our hands already, and she was almost, until..." He finally turned away from me, clenching his fists, "That loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? The lighting in the room began to flicker different colors as he burned out his emotions, "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He disappeared in an array of colored diamonds, "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." His voice echoed around the room, as I turned left and right to look for him. My heart beat even faster as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take my anger out on such an exquisite flower."

I suddenly felt him lick my neck with a snake-like tongue. Cringing, I jerked away from him, drawing my sword. Ghirahim laughed as he shook his head, "You really just drew your sword. Foolish girl. Very well, challenge me if you dare." He laughed harder as his cloak melted away, preparing for combat. I shook inside, hoping I could survive the next few minutes of my life.

**Author's Note: okay and stop hope you guys liked it, be sure to review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas either put them in your reviews or PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: Demon Lord Ghirahim**


	9. Chapter 8: Demon Lord Ghirahim

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my oc**

**Chapter 8: Demon Lord Ghirahim **

(Dianne's POV)

I gripped the hilt of my sword, feeling the blood pumping through my fingers. In truth I was terrified. I never actually met someone who could kill me, and had years of practice over me.

Ghirahim could tell I was frightened, and kept a cool grin as he walked towards me with no weapon. You could tell he wanted to laugh, and a red glow illuminated from his hand as he reached out to me.

Swallowing my fear, I was puzzled by his actions, and saw an opening. Seizing it, I slashed at his side. I hit something hard, feeling the jolt going through my shoulder.

I realized Ghirahim had caught my blade between his fingers and held it there with a tight grip. Trying to wrench it free, I started to panic at the thought of his strength.

The adrenaline from my thoughts gave me enough strength to wrench my sword from his grasp. Ghirahim kept his grin and walked towards me again, his hand glowing red once more.

As he got closer, I tried to take another hit, but again I was met with his steel grip. I put all my weight into his grip, staring him in the face with defiance. He chuckled, "The least you could do is make this entertaining."

I didn't bother to retort as he mocked me, "Well if you won't," He leaned in closer to my face and pushed me against the wall of the temple, "Then I guess I'll have to..." All of a sudden, Ghirahim's lips were against mine in a chilling kiss.

My fear of the fight quickly turned to anger at this worm's actions, and my instincts were turned on full blast. I kneed him the gut, and sliced downward to regain my sword, pushing him off me, "You scum!"

Ghirahim grinned, glancing at his hand. Blood oozed through his white glove between his fingers where he held my blade, "I thought that might wake you up a bit," He licked his lips with his snake-like tongue, "Now it gets interesting."

My fear was still there, but was very faint, now replaced with instincts. This time, I faked a blow to the right and quickly moved to his other side for the true blow. It was a little slow and Ghirahim ducked my blade.

He came at me again, but this time I learned. Faking him out again, I managed to take a slash at his shoulder, and I felt my blade make contact.

Jumping back again, Ghirahim glanced at the wound on his shoulder, "Looks like your improving. Let's up the challenge." He snapped his fingers, and a dark saber appeared in front of him.

Taking it in his grasp, he advanced towards me again. This was something I was a little more familiar with, but the way of the saber was different from the straight swords I trained with.

Keeping a good distance, I waited for his attack, but he just kept advancing. I didn't wait any longer and made the first move, which he blocked easily. He moved back to the other side of the room, and snapped his fingers once more.

Five floating daggers appeared in a glowing red light, and I suddenly remembered that I didn't carry a shield. The first dagger came soaring towards me and I managed to avoid it, rolling out of the way.

As I got back to my feet I felt a burning pain slash through my arm. Gripping it out of instinct, I removed my hand which was stained with blood.

Distracted for a moment, I felt two more slices on my body from the daggers. One on my leg, and the other on my neck. They were mere scratches, but they stung as they came in contact with my sweat.

I saw Ghirahim walk back towards me, and I pretended to be distracted by my wounds. When he was close enough, I took a few more slices. Most of them he blocked, but the last was a hit to his leg.

He grinned again and snapped his fingers once more, this time vanishing from my sight. My eyes darted around the room looking for him. I could hear his laugh echo around me, and suddenly a searing pain launched it's way to my head from my back.

A black fog surrounded my vision as I collapsed to the floor. I grew hot and dizzy, but could still see most of what was in front of me. I heard the soft chuckle behind me, and could feel Ghirahim kneel behind my back.

I tried to reach for my sword, but it felt like the only thing that was working properly was my hearing. I hardly felt Ghirahim brush my hand away from my sword and was breathing on my neck, "You know, you have spirit."

He whispered, "And are strangely smart for someone your age. You let instincts take over your feelings." The dizziness started to subside a bit, and feeling started to return to my limbs.

Ghirahim stroked my hair as he continued to whisper, "Don't waste the talent you have fighting for a weak goddess. Join me...And...I'll make you more than just a peasant..." I felt his long tongue move along my jaw and down to the cut on my neck.

I finally had enough consciousness to cringe at the moment, and prayed to the goddess to get me out of this situation. As if I was heard, a voice cried out from behind you, "Dianne!"

I smiled at the sound of Link's voice, and even though I was still out of commission, I had enough strength to roll over on my back to see Ghirahim standing next to me facing Link, "It's about time you showed up, 'chosen hero'."

He glanced over at me, "But you still had very bad timing." Link braced his sword, "Step away from her you demon!" His voice was stern.

"Oh?" Ghirahim snapped his fingers, summoning his saber, "Jealous are we? And it's Demon LORD Ghirahim to you." He sighed as Link shifted his shield, "It seems you won't be as interesting as Dianne."

In what sight I had, I saw Link advance upon Ghirahim with quick footing. Immediately, sparks began to fly as their blades collided. Ghirahim shoved Link away with such power, Link slammed into the wall and hardly had time to avoid the dark blade.

As the battle between then raged on, I tried to push myself up from the floor, feeling my shirt stick to my back near the area where Ghirahim sliced me across my shoulder blades. I suddenly heard Link's short yell in defiance to pain.

I gathered the strength I had, pushing away the black cloud in my vision and got to my feet. Now that I was up, it felt more normal and I quickly retrieved my sword. Glancing behind me, I noticed Link pushing Ghirahim further towards me.

With one flick of my blade, I caught him on his thigh. Seeing his opportunity, Link punched Ghirahim's wound, and the demon lord fell back. Ghirahim smeared away a bit of blood that fell from the corner of his mouth, pointing his saber towards Link, "Well... You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent far to long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here." He grinned, looking like he hardly felt his wounds, "Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead."

He glanced over at me and winked, "Think about what I said." With a final swoop of his saber he vanished from the room.

I let out a long sigh. Relieved that I had survived my encounter with Ghirahim. I still felt a bit dizzy, but for the most part I could function on my own. Link was breathing heavily as he sheathed his sword, "Are you ok, Dianne?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," I winced as he touched the wound on my back, "mostly..." Link put his hand to his head, "What are you doing down here?! I...How did you get here?!"

I bit my lip at his reaction, "I followed you down here... Look, I want to help!" "But how did you... Ugh... it doesn't matter. What matters is that he could have killed you!" Link gestured to your wounds.

"Yeah, but he didn't..." "Because I showed up!" His voiced raised, "He was gonna..." He turned away at the thought of what he had witnessed, "Let's just get you home." "But I want to help!"

"If you really want to help me, then stay in Skyloft..." He walked to the other side of the room and opened the door, "Then I know you're safe." Seeing there was no point in arguing with Link, I followed him into a bright outdoor temple.

Waterfalls poured over the edge of the cliffs, filling the area around the temple walkway. At the far end of the temple stood a statue of the goddess, and beneath it floated her symbol.

I glanced over to Link who had drawn his sword and climbed the steps toward the symbol, "Why are we here? Zelda is already gone." Link lowered himself into the water, wading over to the goddess's symbol, "It may give me a clue to where she fled."

I followed him into the water up to my waist, and I suddenly felt a tingling sensation on my leg where one of the daggers had sliced me. Glancing down, I saw that the wound had completely healed.

I realized the power of the water, and took a deep breath before submerging. As I went under I felt the same tingle on my arm, neck and back. Standing back up again, I was soaked, but the wounds I received were completely healed.

Even my clothes were washed clean of any blood. I wanted to show Link what the water was capable of, but I held my tongue. Link had raised his sword point to the sky, and now the blade glowed with a blue light.

In one sweep, Link brought his sword point down to face the goddess's symbol. It spun in mid air and glowed unnaturally. With a chime, Fi, the spirit woman appeared from Link's sword, "Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old.

Allow me to translate it for you." Fi began to dance upon the water with the grace of a ballerina, "This is Skyview Spring. The spirit maiden, Zelda must travel from here to the Earth Spring to purify her body.

It is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden is headed there now." Fi stopped behind me as a weathered piece of rock floated from the statue of the goddess towards Link.

Link received the map in earnest, and turned to Fi, "I suppose I have to return this to the alter in Skyloft." Fi nodded, "Doing so will likely open a new column of light on the surface."

Link looked over at me, "It's time for us to return home. And let's hope you'll stay there?" He gave me a warning look. I sighed at his warning command. There was no way I could let him just go off on his own, not now.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, so I hope you guys enjoyed it, please be sure to review, and either fav or follow me.**

**Next Time: Eldin Volcano**


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

**Author's Note: sorry that I haven't updated I've been busy lately so if it starts getting quiet on this story then I'm probably busy. Second thing I wanted to tell you guys is that this story now has 100 views!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 9: Preparations **

(Dianne's POV)

For the entire flight back to Skyloft, I planned out how I could get to Eldin without Link noticing, and maybe get another head start. But first, I need to be better equipped.

As I landed back in the plaza near the light tower, Link immediately took off in the direction of the goddess statue without saying a word to me. I took my chance, and ran up the steps towards the bazaar.

Going through the colorful tent, I made my way through the people towards the weapons counter. A short and skinny man came running up to me with a wide grin on his face, "Ah ha, welcome to my shop! I hope you'll take a look at a few of my objects."

I smiled politely at him, "Yes, I need a shield. Something small and light preferably." The shop keeper bounced with excitement, "I have just the thing in the back! Wait here!"

I just nodded my head as he flew away behind colorful curtains. Thinking to myself about what I might face ahead, I almost didn't hear the voice behind me, "Dianne? Dianne!"

Turning around I came face to face with Pipit, "What are you doing here?" He asked, "You know only knights can use these items?" I smiled at him, "Yeah, I just...want to be prepared for when I am a knight." I decided not to tell him the truth.

I grinned, his eyes twinkling above his freckles, "You always were an over-achiever. Hey where have you been anyway? I've been looking...for...you." He noticed the rips in your clothes where Ghirahim had cut me, "What have you been doin'?"

My mind raced through the ideas of what I could say to him. Pipit was astute. He wouldn't just buy anything, "I've been practicing my sword skills, and I caught my shirt on a few rocks. No biggie though."

Pipit didn't blink, "You're not really bruised up,... and that's quite the clean cut for a rock." You glanced at the rip in your shirt. It was a perfect rip. You were about to create another lie but the shop keeper returned, "Ah ha, here it is! My lightest and finest shield in stock. That would be 200 rupees." He said it very bluntly. I turned away from Pipit, and I was happy that I didn't have to lie to him again. "I'll take it." I dug in my small purse and gave 200 rupees to the keeper, who took them greedily.

"See you later all right?" As I punched Pipit's arm and walked away quickly leaving him very suspicious. I was prepared for anything Eldin had to dish out, but I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of lies I would continue to fabricate to Pipit.

**Author's Note: okay, and stop so sorry for this being a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter is full of action as we'll be heading towards Eldin Volcano. Be sure to review and if you like the story then either follow or favorite or do both**

**Next Time: Eldin Volcano**


	11. Chapter 10: Eldin Volcano

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC**

**Chapter 10: Eldin Volcano**

(Dianne's POV)

After I had finished getting the supplies I needed, I waited until the beam of light appeared over Eldin and flew down into it right away before Link could notice me, after I had landed I started my trek upon the volcano.

I could see the heat rising in waves before me as I trampled along the dry rock. Eldin was bathed in heat. It was it's fuel for life that thrived on the flames. Creatures beyond my imagination lurked in every corner.

Keese that could ignite themselves dove out of nowhere, almost catching my hair on fire. Lizards the size of dogs protected their hovel with streaks of fire. Trekking through the volcano left me sweaty and filthy.

About half into the day, I realized that I had no clue as to where Zelda or the Earth Spring might be. In truth... I was lost in the middle of nowhere.

As I started to get back in touch with reality, an explosion sounded somewhere behind me. Ducking behind some rocks to avoid the flying shards, I glanced back up to see a figure appear out of the smoke.

It was hard to make out, but the figure was tall, slender, and dressed in black. She looked up towards the volcano, and in one giant leap, flew over a great chasm where the ruins of an ancient bridge stood.

Standing back up, I hoped that it was a clue to finding Zelda. Yeah, finding Zelda wasn't exactly the true reason for why I was doing this. It was more just to help my best friend.

Either way, besides Ghirahim, the whole situation didn't seems like such a threat. Maybe for Zelda and Link, but... what exactly did Ghirahim want Zelda for anyway? It's not like he would destroy the world.

I was about to find a way across the chasm, when I suddenly heard voices behind the rocks that the figure had blown up earlier. I recognized one of them as Link's. He was here! Already!

If I had a guide of some sort, maybe I would've had a better head start. As I rolled back into my hiding place, I peeked over the rocks to see where Link was. He stood right in front of me, surveying the chasm.

Suddenly a rumble came from beneath my feet, and glanced over to the chasm, a great worn bridge slowly extended across the gap. Link seemed just as surprised as I was.

A voice suddenly called out, "You, the goddess's chosen hero..." Looking to the top of the ruins, the figure in black stood, "Zelda is ahead... Hurry."

Link took no time to cross the bridge and head deeper into the heart of the volcano. I quickly followed him. It was nice that she extended the bridge, but now Link was ahead of me.

Trying to follow his tracks, I raced up the side of the volcano, avoiding red bokoblin sentries as I got closer to the great temple. Heaving myself over a ledge, I finally saw the gaping mouth of the temple through the waves of heat.

Taking a deep breath, I ran down the temple steps. If only I knew how difficult it would end up being. Inside the temple I could see Link's progress as he moved quickly.

Thanks to him, it was easier to move through than the last temple. After a while though, that feeling of being watched returned again. Something deep inside of me wanted to scream out, Ghirahim!

In order not to start worrying, I tried to think of something else and hope it wasn't the demon lord. Eventually I came to a large set of doors with intricate engravings. Stepping through them I heard loud sizzling and thumping noises.

Drawing my sword, I moved cautiously forward into a long room where a flaming rock spider thumped angrily up and down a pathway after Link.

As the boiling magma fumed beneath me, my instincts began to heat, and grabbed a blue rock nearby and hurled it at the monster, "Pick on someone your own size!"

When the rock hit scaldera, it exploded, and the creature screamed with anger. I leaped down next to Link, who looked relieved but annoyed at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving the 'chosen hero', what else?!" I smiled. It was hard to be mad at him in this situation. Scaldera screamed once more, and began to charge towards me. Link grabbed your arm, "Come on!"

Putting all my strength in my legs I sprinted up the pathway after Link. I could feel the heat emanating off the monster as he charged up behind me. Suddenly Link lost his footing, and fell face down on the stone.

Trying to grab Link, I had to stall for a few moments, which was more than enough for Scaldera. Its molten feet caught my hip and Link's shoulder. We both cried out in pain. It felt like my flesh was being pierced by a molten blade.

Scaldera roared in triumph and was about to stomp the both of us again, when Link reached into his bag and pulled out one of the bomb flowers, hurling it at the monster's eye.

It exploded, and with a final scream of terror, Scaldera fell to the earth and dissipated. I laid next to Link breathing hard, "Perfect shot." I smiled. Link stood with struggling energy, "You shouldn't be here."

Sighing, I ignored his comment, "Don't you have to find Zelda?" Link remembered in a flash, and he moved quickly up the pathway and through another door.

Author's Note: okay and stop so I hope you guys liked this chapter especially since it was longer than the last chapter and was filled with action, and we have now reached 145 views yay! Be sure to check out my new poll, and be sure to review and if you like this story then favorite or follow or both.

Next Time: Reunion


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 11:Reunion **

(Dianne's POV)

Limping up the path, I tried not to put weight on my charred hip as I raced after him. I emerged in another temple very similar to the first. Water tumbled over into the base of the temple, and the statue of the goddess was near the top.

Stopping next to Link, I glanced up seeing two figures. One was the woman in black, and the other was Zelda dressed in glowing white. Behind them was a pillar of light which the woman gestured Zelda to go to.

Zelda hesitated for a moment, then something made her turn around. When she caught sight of Link she smiled, "Link!" Zelda smiled as she noticed him standing in awe next to me. Link's face brightened at the sight of her, and he started to run towards his old friend.

Zelda was about to run down the steps to greet him, but the long arm of the stranger in black stopped her, "You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus at the task at hand."

Link paused before he reached the steps as Zelda turned away from him, "I... I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." With those last words, Zelda stepped into the pillar of light and disappeared.

Link gasped and started to sprint up the steps with me hobbling behind. The woman in black turned on Link with ferocity, "It took you far to long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents." My jaw dropped at her comment. Link risked everything he had to come and find Zelda, and If she kept on running away from him, how could he protect her? The woman continued with a hint of spite in her voice, "If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her." I could tell Link was thinking the same thing I was as his brows knitted together.

I decided to speak for my friend, "Link is doing everything in his power to save Zelda! He's not exactly immortal!" She turned to me, "He might actually get somewhere if he wasn't faced with distractions along the way."

Her comment stung when I realized she was referring to me. Is that all I was doing? Slowing him down? "Do my words anger you both? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into their hands.

She continued to talk us down, "The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her." Link just soaked in her words with a straight face, trying not to show emotion.

"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of her fate. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shard of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only when you've conquered them will you be of use to Zelda.

Am I understood?" With those final words of judgement, the woman in black turned and disappeared into the pillar of light, which vanished along with her. Link clenched his jaw as he contemplated her words.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him, but he just shrugged me off and walked towards the statue of the goddess. I wanted to say something to ward off the stinging words between the two of us, but nothing seemed appropriate.

Like in the last temple, Fi appeared and began deciphering the ancient message of the gods to Link. I was still fighting back emotions as she mapped out directions, and was only able to catch a few important words.

The parched desert of Lanayru...The Gate of Time... Right now it didn't seem...important. The woman in black called me a 'distraction' to Link, and the hot metal of the knife jammed into your heart. But even after that I know I can still be of help to my friend even if I didn't know how yet.

Just as before, a large weathered tablet fell into the hands of Link. He sighed and glanced at the statue of the goddess, smiled, then looked like he was about to cry. Sucking his emotions back in, Link turned to me, "We should be getting back," and taking care of our wounds." He gestured to my hip. All of my emotions evaporated at the reminder of my leg. Looking down, I had to fight the urge to hurl. My hip looked like a piece of raw meat, surrounded by black skin.

Scaldera had burned through my clothes, and now I started to feel the heated pain. I had to cool it off, the pain was unbearable. Limping down into the water I knelt down so it covered my burn.

It began to tingle, and I realized the water was healing it perfectly, just like it did in the other temple. "Link! Come here!" I stood back up again, completely healed and dragged Link in with me.

"Dianne, What are you doing?" He tried to pull away from me as I scooped the water in my hands and poured it over his shoulder where he was burnt. Link flinched in pain at first, then calmed down at the sight of his healed shoulder, "Thanks."

I wanted to ask him that question that burned through the back of your mind, and finally I had the courage to say it, "Am I really a distraction?" Link turned away from me, taking a deep breath. I bit my lip at his reaction.

"Even you think so... I thought I..." Link turned on me, "Don't think, OK! The truth is..." He had trouble trying to find the right words, "...is...with you constantly on my tail, I have to watch more than my own back, which...takes up valuable time, Time that could be spent to save Zelda!" Link sighed, "Let's just get you home..." I tried to fight back the lump that grew deep in my throat. No one actually admitted to my face that I was worthless, especially my best friend.

The trip back to Skyloft couldn't have been more silent. Once or twice I felt a tear spill down my cheek, but quickly wiped it away. As I landed I walked back into the academy for something to eat, my hurt turned into something deeper.

I would prove myself to Link in Lanaryu, and maybe then he would take back his previous words. The sky darkened through the clouds as I sat down at the kitchen table in the academy, contemplating different ways to prove myself.

Link came and sat down next to me, handing me a bowl of broth. Blowing off the steam, I sipped the hot soup gingerly across from Link. He gulped down his bowl, not caring to cool it off. He sighed, "I hope you'll forgive me..."

Taking a large slurp of my soup, I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't want him to see what effect he had on my emotions, "For what?"

Link pushed his bowl to the side and grabbed his equipment, "For...what I'm about to do..." I looked at him in confusion. He was up to something. "What are you..."

Suddenly I felt woozy, and the realization of what he had just done began to set in as my head fell against the table with a thud. "I'm sorry, Dianne." Link whispered as he left the kitchen.

My vision blurred and blackened as I watched Link leave. My best friend had just drugged me senseless.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: okay, and stop so I hope you guys liked this be sure to check out my poll and be sure to review and if you like this story then fav or follow it or both

Next Time: Lanayru Desert


	13. Chapter 12:Lanayru Desert

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter: 12 Lanayru Desert**

"Hey, Dianne! Wake up!" A familiar voice cried out to me. "Wake up!" Suddenly my weightless body tumbled at a great force, and I finally felt my body hit cold stone. My eyes snapped open as I found myself on the floor with Pipit standing over me.

I groaned as I felt my heart beat inside of my head, "Ugh, Pipit." "You started to scare me there."Pipit leaned down next to me, he helped me sit up. I rubbed my aching head, "What...how long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, but you were hard asleep. I couldn't find a pulse, and you were barely breathing. It kinda scared me." I suddenly remembered what happened, "Link! That...Ugh!" I struggled to stand with help from Pipit.

"What? What about him?" Pipit supported my weight as I found my balance. "He drugged me!" Pipit's face turned sour, "He what?!" I started to find the strength in my limbs again as I rushed out of the kitchen with Pipit next to me.

"He drugged me so I wouldn't follow him!" I strapped my sword to my belt as I raced out of the academy. Pipit stopped me in my tracks, "Hold up! What is going on here? Link drugged you so you wouldn't follow him? Where?"

I sighed, "I really don't have time to explain." I noticed the sun had just risen through the clouds. Link had been gone the entire night, "Is Link back yet?" "No. No one has seen him since last night. Would you tell me what is going on?"

Pipit's intense brown eyes stared deep into my soul. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to catch up to Link!" I tore myself away from Pipit and hurled myself off the edge of Skyloft, whistling for my loftwing.

In a bright flash of feathers, I was on my way to a new beam of light piercing the cloud barrier. I felt bad for the way I treated Pipit, but I had to find Link. He could be anywhere in Lanayru.

It was hard to believe that he drugged me still, and figuring out my next plan of action was the only thing on my mind as I trudged through the scorching desert, following his tracks.

It wasn't as hot as Eldin, but it left me more dusty than anything. I had sand everywhere, even in places I didn't want including my teeth. The only thing that guided me was the enormous black skyline at the end of the desert.

The symbol of the goddess was easy to spot from anywhere in Lanayru, and Fi's words... The Gate of Time... gave me some sort of a clue. Eventually I made it to a great stone wall in the center of a valley, and the symbol of the goddess that towered above.

My next problem was the door to the sand temple. Everything had crumbled under years of erosion, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble in my path. As I contemplated a way to get inside, my heart jumped at a chuckle from behind me.

My breathing shortened as I recognized the voice, and my pulse sped up instantly, "Well, well... Didn't think I'd meet you here." I spun around on my heels, and drew my sword. A blast of energy hit my blade and knocked it from my grasp.

"Ah ah, no need for that." I faced Ghirahim with a strong fighting stance, "What do you want?" I hissed. Ghirahim stood there casually thinking to himself, "Well, now that you mentioned it..."

He snapped his fingers and a blast of energy sent me flying against the temple wall, "I can't have you interrupting the reason I'm here." My entire being ached from the impact against the wall, and I tried to stand as the sky darkened around me.

Ghirahim gathered up a large amount of energy and threw it at the pile of rubble. A shock wave from the impact knocked me down again as the rubble disintegrated into sand. Coughing, I tried to pinpoint Ghirahim, but he had disappeared.

As I struggled to stand, I retrieved my sword and jogged through the new opening. As the dust settled, my adrenaline pumped harder at the sight. Link was to my right, trapped by a ray of what looked like fire.

Ghirahim smiled at Link's struggle in front of me, his black saber drawn. Suddenly he bolted forward towards the end of the temple where Zelda and her guardian stood. The woman in black sprinted to meet him, and Zelda cried out, "Impa!"

Both warriors collided in a flash of blue light. The woman was protected by an orb of blue light and Ghirahim pounded the shield with all his strength. Impa struggled to keep the shield in tact as she yelled to Zelda, "Your Grace! Quickly, to the Gate!"

Zelda rushed to the side, "Dianne, here! You'll need this where you're going." Zelda raised her arms to the sky and a ray of light shot towards me. After the strong impact I was left holding a golden harp

Impa yelled over her shoulder, "Go! Now!" Suddenly, Ghirahim's saber shattered the shield with one last blow, sending Impa tumbling in pain to the ground. As Ghirahim raised his saber for a death blow, everything seemed to go in slow motion

I could see the fear in Impa's eyes, hear Zelda's screams, smell the burning fire that Link tried so hard to fight against, and felt my feet flying across the stone. Raising my sword, the world started to catch up with me.

Sparks flew as my blade collided with the demon lord's. I focused on nothing but the battle at hand, seeing the surprise on Ghirahim's face as I constantly attacked him and avoided his strikes.

I caught a glimpse of Link racing through the fire and over to Impa, but nothing distracted me. With a final blow I caused Ghirahim to lose his grip on his saber, and suddenly Link was beside me forcing him back.

A loud explosion from behind me jolted me back to reality, and I glanced back as Link took on Ghirahim, who leaped back. All that remained of the Gate of Time was a pile of fresh rubble, and both Zelda and Impa were gone.

"Now you've done it, Link!" Ghirahim's voice echoed through the empty temple. I turned back to see Ghirahim in rage, "I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams! And you!" He turned to face me, laughing to himself, "We will continue this. I guarantee it."

Spinning his sword he vanished in an array of diamonds, leaving the both of us breathless in the temple.

**Author's note: Okay and stop okay so far this story has 155 views yay! and please be sure to review and if you like this story then follow and fav this story, and be sure to check out my poll.**

**Next Time: The Imprisoned**


	14. Chapter 13: The Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 13: The Imprisoned**

(Dianne's POV)

I breathed heavily next to Link. It was hard to believe that I was able to fight Ghirahim so well, even if I did catch him off guard. Link found it hard to look at me as he spoke, "I'm sorry for drugging you."

I sighed, "It's ok, I understand." "No, it's not ok. I treated you wrongly. I am truly sorry." Link sighed as he sheathed his sword, handing you the golden harp, "You dropped this."

Taking back the harp, I felt confused, "It's yours right?" Link shook his head, "Zelda gave it to you. And it seems I have a new partner." I started to smile, "You mean..."

He nodded, "Impa told me to bring you to the old woman at the grounds." Link grinned, "Looks like we're in this together." His smile beamed, and it was the first time I felt like he looked happy in ages. "So where are we off to then?"

Link tilted his head, and Fi appeared in front of you, "Yes, Master? "Impa said to go to the Sealed Grounds. Can you bring us up to the sky?" Link asked. Fi nodded, "I am glad our two heroes have finally united. I will do as you ask."

In a flash of bright light, both Link and I were soaring high above the clouds on our loftwings towards the Sealed Grounds in Faron Woods. The feeling of flight couldn't have been better as I teamed up with Link getting ready to dive through the clouds I had no clue about what we would face or what exactly was going on, but just being with Link cured everything. As we dove down into the opening above Faron Woods I suddenly heard a scream, "Link! HEEELP!"

I looked above me and saw Groose plummeting into Link and I. For the next few seconds I was in a tangle of limbs as Link struggled to land safely in the woods. We hit the ground with a lot more force than anticipated, knocking the wind out from the both of us.

As I sat up and took a breath, I heard Groose groaning, "Ugh, rough landing. I think I mighta broke something. Hey, Link, seriously..." Link sat up looking ticked, "Groose! What were you thinking? You could've gotten us killed!"

Groose wasn't listening, "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash- WHOA!" He scrambled back at the sight of a few birds hopping around him, "B-birds? TINY birds?! Wh-what ARE they?!"

I tried to explain to Groose the situation, but he kept rambling on frantically, "If there's supposed to be nothin' below the clouds, what's all this? What's going on here?! What's with all these trees? There are so many! What's the deal with this place?!"

"Shut-up Groose!" I had to grab his shirt and shake him so he would pay attention, "Listen! Zelda is safe, but we have to find her and protect her! We are in Faron woods right now. The Surface is real, and dangerous." I let go of him, "But everything is going to be ok. Now that Link is the chosen hero of the goddess." You glanced over and smiled at Link.

Groose started to listen again, and Link turned to me, "Dianne, we have to get to the temple and find out where Zelda is, and what you should do." Link started off towards the temple with quick strides as Groose and I followed him.

Groose whispered to me, "So what exactly is going on right now?" I sighed, "It's a long story, but..." I began to tell Groose the basics about why Link and I were down here, and where we were headed.

Deciding to leave the part about Ghirahim's strange behavior towards me out. I could tell Groose was thinking hard about something, but couldn't get him to look me in the eye.

"And even though you were warned not to, you still followed Link?" He asked. I nodded, and Groose shook himself as you reached the temple doors, "Well, you two have done a good job! You can head home. Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda now."

"Don't be an idiot, Groose!" "You don't know what your up against!" Link yelled at him as he ran through the temple doors. Sighing in frustration, we both ran after him as we entered the temple we heard loud voices, "You gotta be messin' with me!"

The old woman sighed as Groose yelled at her, "I only speak the truth. It is not your fate to save Zelda." By this time Link and I were coming up the stairs where the old woman sat. Groose rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Him? This is a load of garbage!"

Groose turned on his heels and stormed out of the temple in a rage. The old woman sighed, "Greetings you two." "Hey, I'm sorry about Groose there." I apologized.

"No need. In time he will accept his fate. I presume you received that harp from Zelda?" She gestured to the harp in my grasp. I nodded and she smiled, "That is now your key to finding Zelda. And I am happy our two heroes have finally united."

Link interrupted, "Wait! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? That Dianne was the second hero." "It was only a matter of time before she proved herself to you. That is how trust grows, but now..." She turned to me, "I must teach you the secrets of the harp."

In the next few moments I learned how easy it was to play as my fingers glided across the strings. "Good you learn fast. Now put the melody together, and I will join with my voice." Link smiled as he watched me play in time with the old woman's voice.

The old woman smiled, "It is known as the Goddess's harp. It's melodies have power such as this slab of stone. This is the other Gate of Time. The only portal to where Zelda resides. Link, Dianne, it your destiny to endure many hardships to awaken the gate."

She was suddenly interrupted by the earth that heaved beneath us. Everything shook with a mighty force, and the old woman struggled to keep her balance, "This shaking! I fear the seal has broken! Link, Dianne, there is no time to explain. You must hurry! That monster could free itself at any moment in the pit outside!" Glancing at each other we quickly ran outside, finding Groose covering his head as loose stones fell about him. My heart beated faster and faster as I jumped into the pit after Link.

As we got closer to the sealing spike, black smoke started to billow around it, and just as we reached it, the smoke expanded and a large scaly head emerged from the ground miles above us.

Both of our jaws dropped, and our eyes went wide as we faced rows of teeth, a head and two muscled legs. We noticed the sealing spike stuck straight out of its skull, and it turned to us and roared.

The force almost knocked us back as we braced our swords, my hands were shaking in fear. The old woman yelled down to us, "The seal has given way! It must not escape that pit and reach the temple!"

"What do we do?!" I yelled to Link as the first shockwave rumbled under our feet from the first step the Imprisoned took.

"What else!?" Link drew his sword and charged head on towards the monster's feet and started slashing at it's leg. To his surprise, Link's sword skidded easily off the monster's hide, "He's covered in thick plates! I can't get to his skin!"

The behemoth took another slow step up the spiral ramp, and the shockwave threw Link back into the rocks. I sucked in my fear and charged at his feet, slashing at his white toes. To my surprise my sword easily went through the flesh, and they exploded.

"Ugh!" I spat as white tissue from the toes splattered all over me. The monster had slowed down to a limp at the loss of his toes, but still pushed forward. "That's it!" Link cried, "Get the toes!"

Within the next few minutes of heart stopping action both Link and I slashed at the feet of the Imprisoned, covering ourselves in white gooey tissue. As the last toe exploded, the behemoth gave out a bellowing cry and started to fall backwards.

"Look out!" Link tumbled into me pushing me out of the way just before the Imprisoned hit the ground unconscious. "What do we do now?" I said in huffed gasps as we ran over to its head.

Link stood in front of its massive head, "I don't..." He saw the sealing spike sticking out of its forehead and started to hit it with all his force. With each hit the spike was driven deeper into the beast's skull.

With a rumble, the Imprisoned gained consciousness and somehow got back onto his feet. To our surprise each one of his toes had grown back, and the sealing spike had been pushed back out of its head once more.

My heart had not stopped racing since the beginning of this battle, but this time it seemed to thump even harder as Link and I repeated the process again, causing the monster to fall backwards again.

This time after we beat the spike back into its skull, it rose again but instead of standing back upright it fell forwards and barreled up the ramp like a worm and it didn't seem to stop. As we ran after it, I realized there was no way we could catch up to it.

"Dianne!" The old woman screamed to me, "Take out the heroine's harp!" "WHAT?" I yelled. There was no way music was going to help at a time like this. "Take out the harp and break it over your knee!" She yelled to me. "WHAT?! I..." "Just do as Grannie says, Dianne!" Groose screamed at you. Feeling overly confused I took out my harp, and after a short breath I broke it over my knee.

To my surprise, the wood collapsed into a short but powerful bow, and the strings turned into arrows. I suddenly had a plan, Taking the hot gust of wind up to the next level above me, I readied my bow at the charging behemoth.

"Dianne! Get out of the way!" Link cried to me from the lower level. I sucked in a breath, stood my ground and let three arrows fly. Each one hit its mark, and the seal was driven back into the Imprisoned's head.

With a great roar, it thrashed about on the ground and lay stiff. In a blast of hot air and black scale plates, the Imprisoned disappeared and the sealing spike returned to the bottom of the pit.

My heart still beated faster than a drum as I raced down to Link who charged his sword with holy light and put the seal back in its place. "Nice going Dianne." Link turned to me. We were still breathing heavily, "Thanks, you too."

We stared at each other for a long time before the old woman came down to us, "Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken, I'm impressed how quickly you were able to restore the seal. But it is still a horror of unspeakable power. The seal could still give way again soon. In order to awaken the Gate of Time and find Zelda, you must first grow together. In each of the provinces of this land a sacred flame is hidden. You must purify your weapons in their heat, and only then will they have the great power to awaken the gate. Clues to finding the flames are in the lyrics of the Ballad of the Goddess."

We started to breath more normally now, and tried to remember the words to the old song people would sing around Skyloft. Someone had interrupted our thoughts, "I hate sayin' this, but... I guess everything's figured out." Groose shrugged his shoulders.

"Me, well, there's nothin' I can do to help. I'm useless." I sighed, "Groose, wait!" I ran after him as Link talked to the old woman. I easily caught up to him at the top of the temple, "You aren't useless! You shouldn't talk like that!"

Groose turned on me, "What I should start lying? Look I know it's the truth! Sure I boast about how nobody can beat Groose! Well guess what? It's all a front just to impress you! Now will you just leave me alone and go save the world with your boyfriend.

My jaw hung as he stormed away into the woods beside the temple. Link came up beside me, "What was that all about?" I lowered my eyes, "Nothing."

"Well, I figured out where we have to go in Skyloft. And we should probably clean up a bit." He gestured to the gooey tissue plastered over the both of us from the fight. I managed a smile as Link prepared to fly back to Skyloft.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, so this story almost has 200 views yay! ok be sure to review and please fav or follow this story, and be sure to check out my poll.**

**Next Time:The Light Tower**


	15. Chapter 14: The Isle of Songs

**Reviews:**

**Feyfangirl: I really am enjoying this story! :D I especially enjoyed the last fight scene, you really brought it to life, i cannot wait to see the next chapter of the Silent Realm :3 Keep up the good work! :D**

**Eternal Dragon Keeper21: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying this story I decided I going to do the chapter where they head into the silent realm after this on because I forgot that you head to the light tower first and then back to Faron woods for the first trial, if you have any ideas for story then that would be great.**

**Okay and now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 14: The Isle of Songs**

(Dianne's POV)

I sighed as I woke up from a well needed nights rest. I went to go change into better, less tattered clothes and then meet Link outside my dorm room that morning for breakfast.

As we discuss the words of the song together, we finally concluded that the light tower in the town plaza was the first clue. After we had finished eating we grabbed our things that we might need for our journey, and as we both walked out of the cafeteria we almost stumbled over someone.

"Ow! Watch it will you!" Cawlin shouted in a sobbing voice. I frowned, "Ok, sorry. Hey what's the matter with you?" Cawlin sobbed, "None of your business! Leave me alone!" He ran off to his dorm room and slammed the door.

Link looked down the hall, "Wow, never seen him that uptight before." I was about to agree with him when a voice stopped me, "Hey, Link, Dianne!" Turning around, I saw Pipit and Karane walk up to us. Their hands were entwined and Karane's face glowed.

"Hi Pipit, Karane. Hey do you know what's wrong with Cawlin?" Link asked. Karane rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I had to choose between him and Pipit as a boyfriend, and of course I chose Pipit. I guess he's just a sore loser."

I glanced over at Pipit who quickly averted his gaze from me, "Oh, well congratulations Pipit. Hope everything goes well." I tried to get him to look at me, and he finally did. His eyes pierced mine as if he was trying to ask me a question.

Link interrupted my thoughts of confusion, "Well, we better be going. Still have to find Zelda. Come on, Dianne." I followed Link out the door as Pipit still stared at me.

The trip up the light tower was short, and Fi told me to play the Ballad of the Goddess on my harp. As I plucked the strings, I harmonized with Fi's voice. It triggered a beam of bright light that shot through the dark thunder cloud at the other end of the sky.

As the song ended, Fi suggested the next step, "I suggest you follow the beam. It will likely lead you to another clue to finding the sacred flames." "Right, ready to fly?" Link asked. "Always ready." I smiled.

Both of us whistled for our loftwings and started the journey into the thundercloud. It immediately got darker inside, and a heavy rain pelted us as we followed the beam to a floating tower in the sky.

In order for us to get inside we both had to crawl through a small tunnel. Inside was an enormous empty space with the statue of the goddess at the end of it. It was warmer in here and Fi appeared out of Link's blade.

"Master, I have a message for you from the goddess." Fi started to recite an ancient message, "Listen well young heroes, for if you want to find the sacred flames you must first earn three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome you will receive one of these gifts. Now, I bestow upon you a melody. I will be your key to opening the first trial awaiting you in Faron Woods."

I had the feeling I had to get out my harp again, and as the melody played it burned into my memory. It moved with grace and a quiet rhythm, and when the song was finished it was hard to stop playing the melody.

Fi glided up to me, "The goddess has just helped you memorize Farore's Courage. You should both head to Faron Woods to receive the trial ahead of you." With those last few words Fi vanished into Link's blade.

As we left the tower we called for our loftwing's and headed towards the beacon that led to Faron Woods. On the way we wondered what the trial was going to be?

**Author's Note: okay and stop yeah I know it's short but the next chapter will be much longer. We now almost 240 views for this story yay! Be sure to review and if like this story then fav or follow it, and be sure to check my poll.**

**Next Time: The First Trial, Into The Silent Realm**


	16. Chapter 15: The First Trial

**Author's Note: I wanted to do a quick shout out to Feyfangirl thank you for favoring and following this story I will try to update frequently as I can. Okay and now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 15: The First Trial, Into the Silent Realm**

(Dianne's POV)

After we had soared down to Faron Woods, we headed towards the special spot. The whole journey to the special spot in Faron woods was filled with imaginative conversation between the two of us. As we wondered what exactly was the trial going to be like?

When we reached the spot in the woods, Fi told me to play Farore's Courage. In an instant after I played the song, a glowing blue circle appeared over the forest floor.

Fi nodded, "Master, Dianne. You must both grab the hilt of the skyward sword and thrust it into the circle where your trial awaits." Link drew his sword and stood in the center of the circle, "You coming?" He asked, handing me the hilt with one hand.

I sighed and grabbed the hilt of his sword, and he grabbed my hands tightly, nodding to me. The both of us raised our arms high above our heads and thrust the sword into the earth.

Immediately I felt as if my mind left my body and floated in a weightless world. As I opened my eyes I saw an etherial blue world. Link was next to me, and I noticed we were without our weapons.

All of our senses were heightened as we glanced around the copy of Faron woods. "As I expected I cannot follow you into this realm, for this trial calls out to your minds alone." Fi's voice called to us from somewhere beyond,

"You are in a Silent Realm. They are domains of the spirit. This realm tests your courage." Suddenly a strange feeling came from my chest as a plant emerged from me. Link experienced it as well, I could tell he wanted to talk to me, but couldn't.

"Search for the tear of Farore to fill your spirit. If you take a step outside the circle you stand in, those Guardians will awaken and pursue you. If they hit you, your spirit will shatter and you will never return. Please be careful. I will be waiting.

"Yikes." As I felt a bit scared. "I know. Well, come on." Link took a deep breath and stepped out of the circle. Immediately everything turned a hazy orange color and the huge metal guardian at the top of the temple steps awoke with red eyes.

The guardian braced his ax as he ran down the steps to meet us. I wanted to scream at the sight of what was happening, but my instincts said otherwise. At the same time as Link, we both dove for the first visible tear.

Once Link's fingers clasped around it, it vanished and everything had returned to normal. We both breathed heavily once we realized the danger, "I don't like this." I reached for the missing hilt of my sword, "I feel naked without my weapons."

Link nodded, "Me too, but we don't have time. Once the initial energy of the tear wears off, the guardians will wake again. I suggest we split up and cover more ground." Link raced off in the opposite direction.

Taking a deep breath, I rounded the tree only to come face to face with a guardian carrying a lantern. It screamed at a high ghostly pitch when it saw me, vanishing and turning the world back into the terrifying haze.

I ran with all my energy as a guardian woke behind me. Feeling the thunder of his steps through the ground, I spotted a tear and ran harder than I had ever run before. I could hear the guardian ready his ax for a powerful swing, the rush of wind past my ears. As I dove for the tear in terror. . .

(Link's POV)

After Dianne and I entered the silent realm we decided to split up. However I wasn't thrilled at all when we split up, even though he knew it was for the best. When the part of the forest suddenly turned into the nightmare haze, I hardly had time to be frantic about her before I could find a tear. I just hope that we make it out alive!

(Dianne's POV)

As I dove for the tear I closed my eyes and waited for the guardian to strike, but as I opened my eyes I saw the nightmare haze had vanished, and that it went back to normal I guess that means I must've gotten to the tear in time, but I need to be more careful and to try and avoid the ones that have lanterns.

After I had composed myself I continued my search for the tears. After sneaking past the guardians that held the lanterns and avoided the pools of waking water I was able to locate the tears that were in that part of the forest and headed back towards the entrance I just hope that Link was able to find the rest of tears, and that he was heading back towards the entrance as well.

(Link's POV)

I had just saw the nightmare haze turn back to normal. My guess is that she found one of tears I'm glad that Dianne's alright and hopefully was able to find the tears that were in her area.

After I had collected all of the tears that were in the area I headed towards the entrance hopefully Dianne was there with the rest of tears.

I was able to locate the entrance, and that Dianne was there as well. As we walked towards the entrance back to Faron Woods, but before we left we were given one of the sacred gifts The Water Dragon's Scale and headed back to Faron Woods and find the location of the first sacred flame.

As we came back from the Silent Realm, I drew my sword from the earth and put it back into my scabbard. As I did Fi appeared before us and said, "Congratulations, Master Link, and Dianne. You have passed this trial. You two now have the power to proceed to the location of the first sacred flame that will enhance your sword and your harp."

"The Water Dragon's Scale is one of the goddess's sacred gifts. The great spirit of the Water Dragon has provided you with the ability to swim freely underwater. The flame you seek is somewhere within these woods... Master, I must conclude that this flame is likely in a part of this area you have not explored."

After she had finished she went back into the goddess sword, and we headed off to find out where the location of the first flame would be. But as we started to head out we saw the Kikwi elder Bucha, we went to go and talk to him and hopefully can give us some clue as to where we can find the first sacred flame.

"Hello Bucha." I said as I greeted the elder, "Ah, Hello again. I see you have the Water Dragon's Scale there, kewwww." he said "Yes." As they nodded. "That's amazing! I heard that if you have one, kewww, you can swim through the water like a dragon soars through the sky!" he said. "Bucha we're looking for the sacred flame we were wondering if you knew where it might be." I asked the elder kikwi. " There must be places that you haven't visited yet, kewww. You should use the Water Dragon's Scale to explore areas that you couldn't even get to before, Kewww! Hoo-hoo-hoo." He said.

After we had finished talking with Bucha, Dianne and I looked for any areas that we haven't explored yet. As we looked Dianne spotted a cave that was underwater. As we dived into the the water and swam through the cave, we were inside the great tree.

After we had battled the monsters, and as we were climbing up to the top of the tree, we heard something. "Master, Dianne, listen closely. Do you hear that." Fi said as we listened we heard snoring, as climbed up to the top we saw a kikwi sleeping.

As I took out my slingshot I aimed at the kikwi, so that he can wake up. As I fired it, it hit him straight on, and was able to wake the kikwi up.

"Kikwiiiiiiiiii!" He shouted, "Whozit?! I'm nappin'!" he cried "Oooh, look at that! A real live human! Haven't seen one of you in a while,,kwrrrrrk." he said. "Who are you?" As we asked the kikwi.

"They used to call me Yerbal. Now I'm just the old Kikwi hermit. I watch this forest here...when I'm not nappin'. Now I don't know how you two wandered all the way up here, but let me ask you two something... Can you really see me?" He asked, "Yes we can see you." We said.

"Is that so? Well then, slap yourselves on the back, kwwwrk! You know, some Kikwis can't even see me these days. ...But forget all that nonsense and tell me, kwwwrk, what business does two real live humans have in these woods?" He asked. "We are looking for the sacred flame, do you know where it is?" As we asked the kikwi hermit.

"You two are out questing for a flame to enhance your sword and your harp, kwwrk? So that you two can find someone important to you, eh? How about that... Two humans that can see me and seeks a great flame, kwwwrk!"

"Listen can you two promise me not to breath a word of what I'm about to tell you to another soul? I'm serious, kwwwrk!" "We promise." As we told the hermit.

"All right, I'll tell you. But remember it's a secret to everybody. The flame you two seek... is most likely Farore's Flame. Yes, yes... Farore's Flame... That story begins a very long time ago, when the goddess was still with us, kwwwrk... The goddess gave the flame to the Water Dragon, a great spirit that presides over Faron Woods. The way I hear it is she left the flame in the care of the Water Dragon so that one day the mighty dragon could pass it on to the "ones from the the sky"... You see, kwwwwrk. I've got a hunch that the goddess was talking about you two. Well, that settles that. You must seek out the mighty Water Dragon."

"And where does the Water Dragon live at?" I asked the hermit. "Her lair is deep in a lake in the south of these woods, kwwwwwwrk. She watches over the flame there. There's a problem, though. The gate that leads to the lake is sealed shut to all those judged unworthy... But don't worry, kwwwwrk. I'll let you in on the trick to opening the gate. To open the gate, you have to channel the power of the goddess into the symbol carved into its doors, kwwwrk! Oh but it isn't that simple! To unlock the gate, you must make the symbol whole. The only way you'll know what the completed symbol looks like is to first find the same completed symbol somewhere else in these woods. The gate is down in the south, so it's likely that there's a matching symbol somewhere up north." he said, thank you Yerba" I said, "Yeah and don't worry will keep our promise to tell anyone about it." Dianne said, "I wish you two safe travels."

As we were about to make our way towards the gate Yerbal called for us. "Oh wait up! I forgot to mention this earlier, but its important. Her excellence, the Water Dragon, is very persnickety about manners... So watch yours! I've heard stories of folks who caught her in a fussy mood. They ended up as midmorning snacks. kwwwwrk! I probably taste like old cave moss, but I'm not in a hurry to become a royal meal, kwwwrk! So don't let her know that I told you two about Farore's Flame, Ok? And remember, when you're in her hall, you'd better be on your best behavior and be gracious guests. I'll be here nappin' if you need some of my elder wisdom. See you around! Kwwwwwwrk..."

After we had finished talking to the kikwi hermit we were ankle to receive the location to where the first flame would be, first we went north to see the matching symbol and what it would like, as we got there we saw what the completed symbol looked like it had three crescents and a big circle in the middle. Once we had memorized the symbo we went n back to the gate, in the south part of the forest. As I raised my sword towards the sky I channeled its power into my blade and completed the symbol.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, okay first sorry this took so long I was busy this week, and I had writer's block. Second I extended this chapter, third I have decided to take down poll because no one was voting at all. fourtnot his story now has 260 views, okay be sure to review, and if you have any ideas then tell or comments about the story, and be sure to either fav or follow**

**Next Time: Lake Floria, A Heroine's Fate Revealed**


	17. Chapter 16: Lake Floria,

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 16: Lake Floria, A Heroine's Fate Revealed**

(Dianne's POV)

After Link had finished completing the symbol, the gate had opened, and whyou're reached the lake, it was actually about 100 feet beneath us. Link smiled, "Alright, let's go!" He took a running jump off the ledge, taking a perfect swan dive into the water. "Show-off." I snorted as I felt the smoothness of the water dragon's scale.

Receiving it as a reward for completing the trial, I just hoped it really worked. My leap of faith turned out to be more of a belly flop into the water. As I swam back up to the surface, I couldn't find Link, but my entire body stung from the impact.

I started to notice I was being pulled along by a very strong current into the mouth of a cave. I knew I couldn't fight it, and just tried to keep my head above water as it pulled me in.

The current became more violent, and I couldn't see what was ahead of me, until my stomach rose into my throat as I fell into a pool of light. Kicking with all my might, I rose to take a sharp breath of air.

"Good, you're here!" Link called out to me from a platform floating on the surface of the water. Looking around, I noticed I was in a great blue cavern, "Where are we?" I asked.

"You are in my home, young woman!" A voice cackled to you from a large basin of water that Link stood next to. Link helped me out of the water, "Dianne, this is Faron. The water dragon." I had the feeling Faron wasn't the friendliest type,

"My apologies, Faron. We didn't know we were entering your home." Faron smiled, "Ah! At least one of you has some manners." Link rolled his eyes, "Faron needs our help, Dianne."

Yes. You see, shortly before your arrival. I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim. I stood against him, but was wounded in the encounter." My mind flashed back to my first encounter with Ghirahim.

The way he taunted me. Stood over me, with his tongue curling around my neck. It gave me chills, and as I tried to shake the memory out of my head. Faron seemed to notice my disturbance, but continued, "Well, I've been forced to recuperate in this basin of sacred water. Unfortunately, I've run out, and this kind young man has volunteered to go fetch some for me. Only then will I show you where to find the sacred flame."

Link looked at me stubbornly and nodded, "Looks like we'll have to make another trip to the forest temple." Faron interrupted him, "Oh, no my dear boy. I would greatly appreciate it if your young friend would stay and keep me company while your gone."

I felt a bit surprised, "Oh, um. Of course. . . I can stay." "Good, now. Go out the tunnel behind me and you'll find a shortcut to the temple. Hurry now!" She rushed Link into the water.

Looking back before he entered the tunnel, Link sighed leaving me with Faron. It felt strange letting Link go out alone on a mission without me. I suddenly wasn't sure what to do, so I just sat in front of the large basin with Faron staring at me. "Ah, now that he is gone. You and I have a bit to talk about." I was a bit confused, I placed my weapons aside, "About what?" Faron's voice lowered, "About what happened between you and Ghirahim." I jumped at her remark, "What? How'd you know?"

"When I mentioned his name, your face twisted. A memory perhaps?" I realized that there was no fooling the wisdom of the water dragon, and sighed, "Yeah. I. . . think he. . . I don't know what to think. Relationships are a bit fuzzy right now."

Faron nodded, "Even with Link. Ah yes. Relationships and emotions. Both can either make. . . or destroy you. You just have to choose which way to take." I shook my head, "Why are you telling me this?"

"To help you in your journey. Part of the prophecy of the Goddess's chosen heroes is that one will shape and change lives. And that is what makes her a gift to the first chosen. To keep him from falling. You support each other in every step. Ghirahim knows how strong, yet delicate your relationship is with Link. He is no idiot. He will figure out the delicate parts and seek to shatter them, to keep the prophecy from unfolding." I contemplated her words, "So this is a warning, then."

"In a way, yes." Faron's tone softened as she looked at me, "This journey isn't just about bringing balance back to the world, and saving the goddess. It's about what you can do to help mold relationships between people. Help them find their destiny as well, and always view others more valuable than yourself. Then, and only then will you become a true heroine of the goddess. A legend in her own time."

Even if I didn't realize it, I took her advice in with every fiber of my soul. The seed had been planted, and the courage and wisdom was growing.

After I had finished my conversation with Faron, Link had returned with the sacred water. "Yes! Just look at that color. There's no doubt this is the water I need. Quickly, boy, pour it into my basin!" Faron said, Link took out the bottle that contained the sacred water and poured it into the basin.

After the water was poured into the basin Faron went inside of it, and the basin started to shake, and then it stopped. And Faron emerged from the basin I could that the sacred water had fully healed her wounds.

"Mmmmmm! Exquisite! I can feel its energy surging through me! Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and guardian of these lands! I stand tall healed and whole once again! Human. You have done well to bring me the sacred water I asked you for. I see now that it was no coincidence that you completed the goddess's trial and obtained the Water Dragon's Scale. In turn I will grant you the favor you two have asked of me and lead you two to the sacred flame of my land. Come."

We followed the water dragon outside towards a huge waterfall, "Now...behold." She said as she faced the waterfall "Hah-hmm..." As she channeled her energy into the waterfall. The waterfall rose and revealed a hidden cave. "Go. The sacred flame that you two seek lies within this place. While the waterfall has barred entrance to this place for many years, monsters have still found a way in... And inside they flourish. Ah, but you two are the goddess's chosen heroes. Swatting a few monsters will be no trouble for the two of you. I imagine we will cross paths again. Until then do not lower your guard. Farewell."

When she was finished she flew off, and as we entered the hidden entrance, in search for the sacred flame."

**Author's note: okay and stop, sorry I would have post this last night, but it was around 1 am where I live and I had to get some sleep, so I know this one wasn't so exciting, but it's kind of a big foreshadowing to what's to come later on in the story, be sure to review, if you have any questions, comments, or ideas for this story then post them in the reviews or PM me and if you like this story then fav or follow **

**Next Time: The Ancient Cistern**


	18. Chapter 17: The Ancient Cistern

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 17: The Ancient Cistern**

(Dianne's POV)

Jogging down the steps, we both emerged in an enormous cavern. Sunlight burst through the ceiling, lighting up every corner of the golden temple. It wasn't near as heart racing as the last few temples. It was actually rather peaceful.

Following my instincts, I started to realize how dangerous it really was. The upside of the whole thing was that I got a new weapon of choice. A mighty whip, which I found I was really good at

The part that would haunt my sleep for decades to come consisted of what lied beneath the ancient cistern. Walking through a door, Link and I found ourselves in a dark set of underground caves. Pools of acid bubbled before us, overhung by stalactites.

I gripped the hilt of my blade, smelling something rotten, "Something doesn't feel right about this place." "Come on." Link cautiously stepped forward onto the hard stone.

Suddenly in every direction, beings crawled up from the ground, followed by a stench that smelled like rotting flesh. Just the mere sight of them made my heart race. Blocking my fear like I always did while facing enemies, I lunged into battle alongside Link.

To our horror, the dead rose again, their bodies torn and bloody, mouth open, longing for our flesh. Link experienced the same except a fatal blow from his sword vanquished them. One after another they appeared, replacing the dead. "There's too many of them!"

Link slashed away at the undead, "RUN!" He yelled, sprinting for another set of caves. Once or twice a clammy hand gripped my legs, but my adrenaline immediately caused me to slice at the creatures limbs.

The nest few minutes of my life were spent running through rock, maneuvering the acid and crevices. Finally, we lost sight of the monsters, and had a chance to rest on a jut of rock overlooking a pit

It was the only area where sunlight penetrated the darkness. To our surprise, a rope dangled from the opening above the pit, disappearing into the light. "We should climb out of here. There's not much else we can do." Link jumped into the pit.

I sighed, hoping I didn't have to face any more of the undead for a while. Strapping my bow to my back, I leaped into the pit after him. My feet sank immediately into soft ground, and the area reeked like the undead.

Taking a closer look at the ground, I wanted to scream as I tried to release my feet. I managed a yelp, and Link turned around, "What?" "The floor!" I yelled, as I scurried up a rock.

The floor was the source of the stench. Decaying bones and flesh were pounded together to make the bottom of the pit, unfortunate victims of the undead.

When Link noticed it, he cringed and I could tell he also was disturbed. He quickly ran to the rope and hung on it, "The only way out is up!" He started the long climb towards the light.

Trying my best not to touch the floor, my feet flew over to the rope, but once my fingers clasped around it, the floor heaved, revealing an army of the undead. My heart beat as fast as it would allow as I scurried up the rope

They grabbed hold of the rope and climbed after us, saliva dripping from their jaws. The terror I felt when I realized their speed gripped me, As my breath stopped for moments. The light grew, freedom was at hand, until a claw clamped my ankle.

Frantic, I tried to kick the beast off, but before it fell it dug its teeth into my calf, ripping my flesh. I screamed in pain. Even though it wasn't deep, the saliva stung my muscles.

When I thought this nightmare would never end, Link grabbed my wrist and heaved me over the edge into the light of the ancient cistern. Trying desperately not to cry, I hung onto Link, bracing myself for the monsters to follow. They didn't.

I could breath again, but that nightmare would forever haunt my memory. All I wanted to do was rest safely in Link's arms. He tried to comfort me, bringing me closer, "Dianne, Hey. It's ok. There gone. I'm here."

The realization of safety finally hit me, and I wiped away a stray tear. Link moved down to my leg, "It's not bad. Can you go on?" Managing a smile, I got to my feet with ease, just a little shaky from the experience,"It stings a bit, but I'll be fine."

One thing I liked about Link was the way he treated me. He never babied me, but was still tough enough to keep it challenging. To my surprise getting to the top of the cistern was easy compared to the beginning.

I had plenty of time to calm my mind, before we made our way into a large domed room with a wreckage of an old statue, before the battle we anticipated. Whatever was in here wasn't going to make it easy to get that flame

Suddenly, the door locked tight behind us and a familiar laugh echoed throughout the room. Stringing an arrow to my bow, I aimed straight for his heart, but couldn't bring myself to release the string.

Ghirahim chuckled as he sat upon the golden ruins, "You can't do it can you? It's not in your blood." I kept my stance, desperately wanting to defy him, but Faron's words held me back, "...always view others more valuable than yourself..."

Link braced his sword, "Here for revenge Demon Lord?" Ghirahim ran his fingers through his hair, grinning, "You certainly are persistent." He looked over at me, "So, Dianne. Did you think at all about my offer?"

I lowered my bow, as I sneered at him, "There wasn't anything to think about." Link turned to me, "What's he talking about?" I was about to answer him, but Ghirahim interrupted, "Don't you know? Dianne and I have a bit of a special connection ever since we met." He chuckled, "I'll never forget the way you taste." His long tongue licked his lips. Link glared at me, "What?!" I suddenly realized what Ghirhaim was trying to do. Split us up, "No, Link. He's twisting the truth. He forced it on me.

"But something happened..." Link's blue eyes were filled with a terrible hurt. I desperately wanted to tell him the truth about what happened, but couldn't. Ghirahim's grin widened, "So, I struck a nerve. No matter how much fun this is, your incessant buzzing around my ear as I try to find clues to revive the Demon King, is well...making me very disagreeable." He stared straight into my soul, "Expect a visit soon so we can finished out little talk.

That's if you live that long." He smiled, snapping his fingers and disappeared. I turned to face Link, "Link, I..." "Shh! Listen..." He put a finger to his lips. Straining my ears, I heard a faint thumping sound, like a heart bea.

Suddenly the golden ruins banded together to form a 6 armed robotic monster. Putting away my bow and drawing my sword, I positioned myself for battle. If I lived through this, I hope that my relationship with Link wasn't shattered.

Our senses exploded as we examined our foe. Every monster we knew had a weak spot, and for this metal monster it was the beating red heart caged in its stomach. The problem was how to get there. He kept his chest well guarded by a pair of his arms.

Link moved in closer to try to figure its system out, and it reached behind his back, tossing two blades straight at us. Rolling to the side, I hid behind one of the tall pillars, but I could feel the breeze from the blade as it whisked past

Link also took cover behind a pillar, but when the blades had stopped he readied himself to jump into action. I glanced behind me, seeing Koloktos ready to pound the ground with his large sabers. I yelled at Link, "Don't move!"

Link sneered at me and leaped from his hiding spot. "NO!" I cried as Koloktos slammed Link into the stone. "LINK!" I raced to his aid, trying to pry the metal from his back. He was lucky the blade of the saber didn't slice him in two.

Link groaned in pain, hardly moving. I knew this beast wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. It was surprising though that Koloktos never tried to attack when it had Link pinned to the floor.

Frantically looking behind me, I noticed the joint of its elbow had loops on it. Deciding to wing it, I got out my new weapon. Swinging it over my head, I tried to aim for the rings.

The end of the whip twirled around it perfectly. Yanking down with all my power, I managed to jerk the entire arm out of its socket. The magical bond had been broken and Koloktos was one arm down.

I was now able to shove the arm off of Link, who groaned in pain. Like thunder, Koloktos was able to free his last two arms from the floor, and resume his fighting stance. Shaking Link, I yelled in his ear, trying to get him to his feet.

He tried to move, his eyes closed trying to fight consciousness. I suddenly realized this battle would be between me and this monster.

Dragging Link off to the side of the dome, I tried to think of my next move as Koloktos readied for another attack. Dodging the swinging blades, I managed to roll out of the way before he pounded the floor.

Repeating my whip technique, I tore two more of his arms out of the joint. My mind worked furiously in the heat of battle, trying to figure a strategy out to best this beast.

Realizing the monster had dropped his oversized weapons, I rushed over and did my best to lift the giant saber. With my heart beating out of my chest, I ran in towards it's gut with a battle cry and swung with all my strength at the golden cage.

The gold buckled easily and I was left with an open heart to slash at. Stroke after stroke I heard the sickening thuds as I hit its heart with all my strength

It managed to knock me back and I toppled over, which was easy considering the weight I carried. Grabbing my whip I readied myself for another attack. Repeating the same process again.

Though it seemed like hours, the heated battle only lasted moments, and in the final hour when Koloktos jerked and screamed, it took forever before the pain would cease.

Even though I was glad it was dead, it was always hard to see any monster, mechanical or creature, suffer. The room brightened with victory, and I breathed deeply. Sweat dripped from my every limb, drenching my clothes.

A groan behind me reminded me of Link, and I spun around to find him leaning against a pillar, trying to keep his balance. "Link," I raced over to him, trying to help him.

He shrugged me off roughly, "Get off me!" He took a deep breath, never looking me in the eye as he made his way across the chamber. A bit hurt with anger, my jaw dropped at his reaction, "I just saved your life! Isn't that what partners do?"

He smiled angrily, snorting, "Yeah right, 'partners.'" I tried to grasp the feelings he expelled, "Look, I can explain what happened with me and Ghirahim."

He cringed, and snapped at me, "Just shut up!" He walked through the door of the dome, leaving me speechless. I almost wanted to cry at his reaction, but followed him into the small chamber, choking back my feelings.

Everything briefly faded away when I saw a bright green bonfire contained at the end of the chamber as Link's sword shone with power. Fi appeared in front of you, "Raise your sword master and your bow mistress."

Unstrapping my bow from my back I raised it in front of me with Link's sword. Fi was suddenly engulfed in the green flame as she bounced around the room, landing in front of us. In moments, the power of the green flame shot into our weapons.

It was difficult to hold it before me, and not have it knocked from my grasp. It stopped quickly, and our weapons were left burning in green flames. A bright flash of light nearly blinded me as my weapon transformed in appearance and strength.

Fi came out of the fire, "The sacred flame has purified your weapons, enhancing them and evolving them. We should return to the Isle of Songs." With that she vanished into Link's new sword.

"Link?" I looked at him, but he avoided my gaze. He sheathed his sword and left the dome with me limping behind. During the battle I forgot about the bite to my leg, but now it stung with infection, and the bleeding increased, As I was soaking my leg in the water I hoped that I would be able to explain what happened.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, be sure to review, if you have any ideas, or comments about the story then PM me, and if you like this story then fav or follow it.**

**Next Time: Feelings Revealed**


	19. Chapter 18: Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 18: Feelings Revealed**

(Dianne's POV)

The whole journey back was completely silent. Even our loftwings seemed to be exceptionally quiet. The sun was setting as we landed, turning the sky blood red

Going our separate ways, Link slammed the door to his dorm room and left me there. In frustration, I limped angrily into my room, tossing my weapons aside. I gingerly took off my boot, and decided to take a look at my wound.

The sight of it made my skin crawl. Strings of saliva from the undead's mouth still clung to the wound. Once I cleaned it with spiced water, the stinging reduced, and I was able to wrap it up.

It felt so good to just change into dry clothes. Then I remembered Link when I heard a ruckus coming from his dorm. This had to end now. I couldn't stay distant from my partner through this journey. Stomping over to his room I wrenched his door and opened it.

Link's back faced me as I walked in. My stubbornness, though driving my anger, didn't quite overlook the massive bruises on his back as he tended his wounds. "Link! I don't care what you think of me, but will you listen to my half of the story!"

He sneered, as he turned to me, "And why should I listen to a traitor?!" My anger boiled over, "You'd take Ghirahim's word over mine?!" I could tell something changed inside of him as he turned away, "We've been friends for a long time. So what if he kissed me! The point is I fought back! Anyway, we are supposed to be saving Zelda at the moment! This shouldn't matter!"

Link closed his eyes as I spoke. I hoped my words were enough to shake him out of his current state, "Why should you care so much anyway?" "Because I can't get that picture out of my head!" Link shouted, grabbing my shoulders. "When I first met him, he was hovering over you, his long tongue..." He cringed at the memory, "I didn't know what to think." A bit hesitant, I replied, "How can I help get it out of your head?

For once in ages, Link looked me in the eye, "By replacing it with another..." Before I could think of a response, Link pulled me in quickly, his lips meeting mine delicately.

Whether I liked it or not, when he pulled away I was stunned, "...Link..." He put his hand to my lips, "Shh... Don't speak. You don't know how I've been tortured by these feelings. And you don't have to feel the same.

I just want to remember that moment forever." He let go of me, sighing, "You really should get some sleep. We need to get an early start tomorrow." I stumbled back towards the door, and he nodded.

Stunned by the events, I exited his room and returned to mine. In confusion I plopped onto my bed and tried to make sense of today's events. Link truly had feelings for me, and it was easier to snap him out of his stubborn trance than I thought.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a lot harder to split you two up than I thought." A voice echoed around me. It's familiarity caused me to draw my dagger in earnest, facing my opponent.

Ghirahim leaned against the door frame casually, "Such passionate emotions," He gestured to me, "but now I know Link's weakness." "What are you doing here?!" I sneered at the demon lord.

He chuckled, "You think my domain only consists of the Surface? You underestimate me, and that...stings." He grinned. My heart began to race once more, and I could feel my heart thumping behind my bandaged wounds, "What do you want?"

Ghirahim sauntered towards me, "Simply that talk I promised you." "Sorry, I don't associate with psychopaths." I tried to get out of the corner he was forcing me in. "Psychopaths? You are wrong, Dianne. I am not mad. I'm just very, very determined."

He stared deep into my eyes, "Why don't you join us?" I braced my dagger as I tried to slide past him, "You mean you and your 'master?'" Ghirahim stopped you with his arm, "Why not? It could be...profitable." He moved in closer.

Frantic, I flicked my hand, trying to slice his chest. In a flash, he grabbed my wrist and twisted it so the dagger fell from my grasp, "Now I'll have none of that." he said

"What I find strange about you is that you take orders from someone 'higher up.' Why would a demon lord like you take orders?" I did my best to look him in his dark eyes.

Ghirahim's grin widened and his eyes sparkled with mischief, "Your quick to learn, but... There is more to this than mere power..." He started to lean in closer to me as I cringed. Suddenly the door to your room opened and Pipit walked in.

"Hey, Dianne, I just..." He suddenly noticed the situation and his jaw dropped in awe. Taking the opportunity of distraction, with the force of a warrior I drove my fist into Ghirahim's stomach, and quickly delivered a strong uppercut that threw him back.

"You underestimate me! How's that for a sting?!" I yelled ferociously at him, picking my dagger back up. Ghirahim gritted his teeth and chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea...

"What's going on in here!" Link's voice echoed through the halls of the academy. Once he saw the figure of his arch nemesis, he immediately drew his sword. "Oh, look. Your boyfriends have come to rescue you," The demon lord stood back up, "At least I know where you stand in the line of things. You know this isn't over. Ciao, my sweet." He grinned as he stared me down, disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

My heart beat slowed when he left, and I sank to the floor. Both Link and Pipit raced to my side, "I'm never going to feel safe in my own room again." I sighed.

Pipit's eyes burned with a strange anger, "Who the heck was that?! And what did he want?" Link turned to his good friend, "That Pipit... Is just a glimpse of what we have to face."

"That is who you're up against?! What have you both been doing anyway? You disappear for days, returning wounded and exhausted. What is going on?! Even Groose has disappeared." Pipit knelt next to the both of us, demanding an answer

I sighed, "It's really complicated Pipit." "Complicated?!" Pipit's voice turned sour, "In other words, you don't want to tell me." Link put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Pipit..."

Pipit shoved his hand away, "I don't care what you say. I will figure out exactly what you two are doing. I don't know if this is related to Zelda disappearing or not , but I will find out!" With his final words he stormed out the door.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, I know this chapter sucks but the next chapter will be much better, be sure to review if you have any ideas, comments or questions put in your reviews or you can PM me and if you like this story then fav and follow it, this story now has 275 views**

**Next Time: Return to The Desert, The Second Trial**


	20. Chapter 19: Return To The Desert

**Author's Note: I would like to make a shout out to my second follower for this story Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever thank you for following this story and I will try to update as much as I can**

**Reviews: **

**Feyfangirl: o.O blimey! I hope things improve for them, though I feel sorry for Pipit, as all he wants is the truth :3 keep writing, this is awesome :)**

**Eternal Dragon Keeper21: thank you I'm glad you like this story I will try to update as much as I can.**

**And now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 19: Return To The Desert, The Second Trial**

After Pipit ran off, we headed off towards the Isle of Songs, and to learn where the next sacred flame is located.

After we landed on the island we crawled through the small tunnel, and Link brought out his blade and channeled the power of the sky towards the crest. And the statue of the goddess appeared, and Fi appeared out of Link's blade.

"Master, I have important information. When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memories. The goddess intended this message for the two of you, Master. These are her words." she said

"Those who seek to find the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time. Two sacred flames remain. Should you desire to possess them, you must obtain the other sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Harness the power of these gifts, and let there be no doubt you shall find yourselves standing before the majesty of the sacred flames. Now, I give you another melody. It will serve as a key to unlocking the next trial, which awaits you within the shifting sands of Lanayru Desert."

(Dianne's POV)

I had the feeling I had to get out my harp again, and as the melody played it burned into my memory. It moved with grace and a quiet rhythm, and when the song was finished it was hard to stop playing the melody.

Fi glided up to me, "The song you just heard is called Nayru's Wisdom. Use this song of knowledge to find your next trial. The goddess has just helped you memorize Nayru's Wisdom. You two should set a course for Lanayru Desert immediately." With those last few words Fi vanished into Link's blade.

"Do you really think Pipit will keep his word?" I asked Link as we crawled out of the tunnel leading to the Isle of Songs. I had just learned the nest song on my harp, Nayru's wisdom, and were heading to the trial gate in the desert.

"I don't know," Link responded, "I'm worried if he does though. I don't want any more of my friends in danger." Trying to comfort him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

Being reminded of the night before, I smiled awkwardly and turned away. The both of us leaped off the Isle, calling for our loftwings. The faithful birds appeared beneath us, and we were soon off to Lanyaru desert.

It was easy finding the trial gates, but the trial itself was no less terrifying than the last. The entire desert was filled with guardians, and we had to creep slowly around them hoping they didn't notice us.

When the last of the tears has been collected I headed back to the gate with Link, a strange feeling came over me as my spirits grew. I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me want to face the challenges of the world head on.

Granted with a new gift from the goddess, a pair of clawshots, we eagerly headed over to a place that had been unexplorable. The cliffs of Lanyaru.

We quickly found out it was only possible for one to use the clawshots, so I clung to Link's back as he bounced from cliff to cliff reaching the sand seas. It felt more like a desolate wasteland, and we made our way over to the deserted metal docks.

At the end of the pier, a small boat half covered with sand and rusted with age sat, just waiting to be uncovered. Brushing off some of the sand, I saw a familiar deep blue object set into the heart of the deck, "A timeshift stone!"

I called out in earnest to Link and pounded it with your fist. Instantly a blue circle grew around the boat, the sand and the dock, turning it all back into itself. Clear blue waters penetrated the sand about the boat, and the rocky figure of a robot jumped to life. The robot spoke drowsilly as if it just awoke from a deep sleep, "Hmm...Who are you, bzzt? Some humans, vrrrm?" Link knelt down beside it, "Yeah, and you?" "I am the proud skipper of the ship that protects Nayru's flame, phweep!" He buzzed. I glanced behind me to the small boat floating in the water, and the robot laughed mechanically, "Oh, no. Not that old tub, bzzt. My real ship was attacked by pirates who coveted the flame. They imprisoned my crew and threw me into the sea, vrrm!" He turned to the two of us, "I've bet they've turned the ship invisible! You should help me! That way I can help you, phweep!"

Looking at Link I shrugged, but was interrupted by the Skipper, "You're going to need a proper sea chart though. I have one at my retreat. So come on, vrrm, let's shove off!" He bounced into the small boat and we both followed hesitantly.

With a roar, the boat sprung to life as it flew across the crystal waters towards the retreat. Next to flying, it was almost as exhilarating as the first time I flew with my loftwing. The sea wind combed my hair as I clung to the side of the boat.

Even though ancient time existed only near the time stone, I could still smell the salt in the air. The Skipper slowed the boat to a halt next to the docks of his retreat, "My house is all the way at the top, brzzt."

He continued as we both glanced up into the sun at the towering peaks, "Sorry I can't come with you, but I'm a bit grounded here." He gestured to the timeshift stone. "That's ok," I replied, "We won't take long."

In fact, it took us a bit longer than we expected, the path was treacherous and riddled with monsters, but it's not like it could stop either of us. Reaching his home, the door was so rusted with age we had to break it down just to get inside.

Sand was pilled up in every corner, and we had to dig our way into the chest that held the sea chart. "Finally," Link grabbed the chart, "Let's get this back to the skipper, and hope this isn't a wild goose chase." "Why would it be?" I asked him as I navigated my way back to the pier. Link looked at me funny, "He thinks the ship is invisible. Come on, really?" I shrugged, "Anything's possible."

He just sighed as we met back up with the skipper, "Great, bzzt. Now, I think my ship could be right around here!" For the next few years of my life, I grew to hate those words.

The entire rest of the day the Skipper led us around the sand sea looking for his invisible ship that never seemed to be there. Just as I was ready to give up and let Link explode over the little robot, our boat ran head first into...nothing

That's it! That's my ship!" The Skipper cried out, "Link! Fire up the cannon! Try to hit it and turn off the cloaking device!" Shaken out of his impatient state, Link quickly got behind the cannon and aimed for whatever was ahead of them as I steered.

With a thundering roar, the cannon exploded behind us, whisking my hair as I ducked and it hit the invisible ship. "Again!" The little robot yelled, clearly excited. Link fired again, but the cannon ball hit the water with a splash.

Taking a hard right and stepping on the accelerator, I sped the boat around at high speed trying to find the ship. Suddenly I rammed into it again, throwing everyone forward.

Link quickly got back up and fired once more, with success at last, for the ship stuttered and halted as blue sparks travelled along it's hull making it visible again. "Yes!" Link screamed to the skies, the feeling of adventure boiling in his veins.

I could agree with his reaction. For a few moments in my life I felt what life was like as a pirate on the high seas, and realized how much this adventure was giving me.

After a long time searching for that stupid invisible ship, we finally grounded it with the skill and cunning of ancient sea pirates! Now all we have to do is to just have to look for that flame.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, so we now have 300 views yay! Be sure to review and if you have any ideas, comments, or questions then either put them in your reviews or PM me and if you like this story then fav and follow**

**Next Time: The Sandship**


	21. Chapter 20: The Sandship

**Reviews:**

**Feyfangirl: I love this fic, it ticks all the boxes on how this fandom should be :D I can picture this as the game, please keep writing, you have a true gift :3**

**Eternal Dragon Keeper21: Thank you, and some parts are actually from the game I use a video walkthrough for the cutscenes and then try to implement it into my writing style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 20: The Sandship**

(Dianne's POV)

As we walked down the steps into the brig of the ship, I kept my bow drawn. There really wasn't much to be afraid of other than a few desert pests, but something didn't feel right. In my gut I knew he was watching me.

"I think the flame is one deck lower," Link said as he checked with Fi's power, "There isn't much here." He glanced over at me with my bow strung, "Hey, Dianne. Relax. It's deserted." He put his hand to my bow

"I'm not so sure about that, Link." I replied as we went ahead through another set of doors, making our way down another level. My eyes caught the mysterious door that barred our path. This one had a very comlicated key that was needed to unlock the door.

"Great, we need a timeshift stone." Link gestured to the barbed wire around the door. Looking around, I saw a grate in the ceiling which gave a good view to the decks above, "There it is!" I called as I spotted the stone beneath the crows nest

Thinking to myself, I aimed up through the grates at the timeshift stone. Taking a deep breath I exhaled and quickly released the string. In the blink of an eye, my arrow hit the stone and the entire ship and sea around it was brought back to life.

Instead of the dull brown wood, the ship turned bright with color, and monsters. At the sudden appearance of a bokoblin, I immediately strung my bow and picked him off as he ran towards me

Link's jaw dropped, "Nice shot!" He looked at me with admiration, "You're getting really good with that." I smiled at his compliment, "Thanks!" "Right, so. We should go try to free the Skipper's crew. They could help us find that key."

Now I had a real good reason to keep my bow strung. Everywhere a monster would show up. They really didn't want us to get inside that control room. Finally reaching the holding cells, we could see the tired figures of the robots sitting behind bars.

"Hey," Link called to them. One of the bots looked up and cocked his head, "Brzzt, who are you?" "We are here to get you out of here! We're with the Skipper." I smiled as their faces brightened up.

"Skipper! You're with the Skipper!?" He hovered over to the bars, "If you help us get out of here, I'll give you the key to the heart of the ship." Link nodded to them, "We'll get you out." He turned to me, "I've got an idea. Go hit the timeshift stone.

I tried to ponder his request as I quickly left, running back to the grate in the ceiling. With perfect precision I hit the stone, turning the ship back into it's present form. Waiting a few minutes, I aimed again, turning the ship back.

Racing back to Link, I almost ran over him as I flew down the steps. His face beamed, "Great job, Dianne. I got the key." He extended his hand, holding the strange cube-like object, "Now we can get that flame."

I smiled and then remembered what happened the last time we tried to reach the first flame. Ghirahim showed up with Koloktos, "We really should be careful, Link." He walked over to the door, now clear of the barbed wire. "Of course, you just know some beast is guarding that flame, "He nodded to my bow, "But I'm not worried." And smiled. Placing the key into the door, the massive pieces of wood shuddered open showing the boiler room.

As we walked cautiously inside, we could hear the beginning stages of a storm splatter on the decks above. Suddenly the entire ship shook with a mighty force, and parts of the ship's floor buckled upwards.

Prepared for anything, I braced my bow as giant, slimy tentacles shot up from the brig below, quickly filling the room. "Get out, Dianne!" Link cried as he pushed me out of the room.

I tried to run, but the whole deck shifted as the ship sank, knocking me off balance. Bursts of water followed me everywhere, threatening to drag me against the wall. Running with all my might down the hallway, I could hear the roar of the waves.

Whatever monster that was causing this had to be a great deal bigger than the ship. Suddenly huge tentacles shot across our path, blocking our escape. Link tried slashing at them, but couldn't penetrate the skin.

Thinking quickly, he raised his sword in the air, charging it with pure light and sliced the beast. In pain, the tentacles receded back with a roar, and the two of us ran up the hall, dodging flying barrels with foamy water at our heels.

Sprinting up the steps, a jolt from outside the ship signaled a wave of water to rush into me, throwing me against the wall. Now soaking wet, I coughed out sea water as Link dragged me up more flights of stairs, escaping the rising water.

As we ran for the door to the decks, Fi suddenly appeared, "Master, you are dealing with a power almost larger than the Imprisoned. Please be careful and defeat it before the ship sinks!"

Link braced his sword as he shouted, "That was the idea!" He yanked to open the doors and ran out on deck. I followed in earnest, desperate to leave this ship. The sky was black, and sheets of rain poured over our heads as we looked around for it.

The deck had been demolished, only half of it remaining. With a splash of foam and waves, an enormous rubbery head rose from the depths. Dozens of waving tentacles framed it like a crown, a glowing red eye centered on it's face, barred with teeth.

Summoning the courage I acquired with every battle I fought, I quickly strung my bow and shot a couple into its eye. It's deafening roar echoed through my ears as it fell into the deck, stunned with pain.

Before I knew it, Link ran over to it and slashed away at its eye. Brought back from its coma, the giant squid roared again to the clouds. I could see the two arrows still protruding from its iris.

In anger it sunk beneath the ship and shot tis tentacles through the deck. The rubbery skin was too thick for me to slice through with my sword, so I had to evade each tentacle as Link slashed away with holy light

Suddenly it appeared again at the side of the ship, and after I managed to shot a couple more arrows into its eye it pounded the deck with fury. Trying to evade its arms I was hit in the back of my head with a hard force.

Feeling my body fly over the railing of the deck, I hit the dark waters and began to sink. Watching the bubbles of air slowly dissipate from my mouth, my vision began to darken, but could just make out a tall white figure dive in towards me...

"Come on, Dianne! Don't do this to me now!" A faint voice yelled in my thoughts through the darkness. I was slowly brought back to consciousness, blinking at the bright sunlight, "Oh, you're alive!" Link appeared in my vision, and hugged me tightly.

Groaning with confusion, I looked around, "What happened?" I tried to lift myself into a sitting position, noticing everything had returned to normal, except the ship we were on was torn in half.

Link sighed, "I have no clue. We were fighting that squid and then you got hit, and then... I really don't know, but that beast is dead now. I thought you were dead for a minute there." "I felt dead...But I fell over the side of the ship... How'd I get back up here?" Link shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, I have no clue..." I glanced into the sunlight behind him, blinking as I faintly made out a tall figure, before it vanished,

"I'm just glad you're alive!" Link sighed, "Oh, hey. We need to power up our weapons!" He gestured to a bright blue flame over near the edge of the ship, "Come on." He gave me his hand, and I took it, letting him help me to my feet.

My head spun a little as I rose, trying to gain a bit of balance on the swaying deck which didn't help very much. As Link headed towards the flame, I glanced behind me, looking for my savior. I had a hunch, but immediately pushed it away.

It was beyond everything his instincts allowed, he couldn't have saved me. Could he? Pushing all thoughts of this enigma behind me, I walked up next to Link, taking out my bow, preparing to purify it in the flames. Fi appeared and directed the fire.

With the force and brightness of a thousand suns, our weapons burned an icy blue. When it was finished, the bonfire shrunk and disappeared, leaving us both with even more elaborate weapons. It almost made me feel unworthy with it's beauty.

Link admired his new sword, "We better get back to the Skipper and explain the situation," He sheathed his weapon, and smiled, "Let's hope he isn't freaking out over what used to be his ship." You smiled at his comment, "I hope robots don't have a temper.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, be sure to review and if you have any question, comments, or ideas for this put them in your reviews or PM me and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: The Final Trial**


	22. Chapter 21: The Final Trial

**Reviews:**

**Feyfangirl: Ah Robots are tricky things aren't they, lets hope they get off lightly! :) Looking forward to the next chapter :3**

**Eternal Dragon Keeper21: LOL, I'm glad you like it, and don't worry they'll be fine**

**And now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 21: The Final Trial**

(Dianne's POV)

After we left what was left of the ship we headed towards the skipper to tell what happened, hopefully robots don't have a temper. However, as it turns out the skipper was totally fine with everything, and he even buzzed about with joy as he took us back to the docks, "Thank you soo much! Bzzrt! Even if you did demolish my ship, I still have my crew and something to work with!" He smiled, "I hope you two can find that person you're looking for! May we meet again in another life!" The Skipper's electric arm saluted us in thanks, and dropped us off, heading back to salvage his old ship.

Link smiled, "Well he took that a whole lot better than I thought he would," He turned to me, "You know what's next don't you?" I thought for a moment and then remembered the next adventure ahead of me, "Oh brother, I hate those things." Link sighed, "Yeah well, we have to do it. I hate silent realms too, but..." He turned toward the way out of Lanayru, "You feeling up to it right now?" He asked. I sighed in exhaustion, "To be honest I'm starving like a dog!" Laughing, Link nodded his head, "I hoped you'd say that! I'm craving some steaming hot pumpkin soup right about now. You?" I smiled, "You read my mind perfectly!" My stomach agreed with me in earnest. The pumpkin landing was known for the best soup.

It would be a great place to unwind before another life threatening adventure. The journey there felt like it took forever, but once our feet touched the island, I could smell the famous soup! Honey, spices and rich vegetables wafted our way.

Hastily we made our way inside to a table, and ordered two of the biggest bowls of soup they could offer. The hot soup made it's way through my entire body, giving me so much more energy. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I finished.

Sitting back in total relaxation, Link sighed, "I almost don't even want to move after that!" I chuckled as I sipped my favorite drink, just before a voice behind me almost caused me to spill it all, "So...You've returned." Whirling around, I turned to see Pipit's angry face as he spoke, "How was your adventure this time?" He snarled, clearly frustrated. I didn't even realize I was grabbing the hilt of my knife until I remembered Pipit wasn't an enemy.

Link stretched, flipping the hair out of his eyes, "Wet and sandy, but then again you wouldn't know would you?" He teased his best friend. I clenched my teeth. Right now wasn't the best time to start making fun of each other, especially with Pipit. "Shut up, Link. I don't care how 'amazing' the surface is. Either way, you seemed to have lead everyone to their death down there, even Groose!" His voice slowly grew louder, and now everyone at the landing was staring at us.

"The Surface!" An old man cried out from his place at the bar, "You two have been to the surface?!" I groaned as I could feel an uproar growing as Link explained, "That's confidential, besides you know how much we like to make up stories!" He pushed me out of my chair and toward the door, trying his best to avoid a confrontation. Pipit yelled after us as we left, "I will figure out how to get down there! You can't leave me in the dust forever!" His fury bogged down the air...

After we left The Lumpy Pumpkin we headed off towards the Isle of Songs, and to learn where the final sacred flame is located.

After we landed on the island we crawled through the small tunnel, and Link brought out his blade and channeled the power of the sky towards the crest. And the statue of the goddess appeared, and Fi appeared out of Link's blade.

"Master, I have important information. When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memories. The goddess intended this message for the two of you, Master. These are her words." she said

"Those who seek to find the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time. The last of the sacred flames still eludes you. To obtain it, you must claim another sacred gift, For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will most certainly find the path to the sacred flames. Now, I give you another melody. It will serve as a key to unlocking your final trial. It awaits you upon Eldin Volcano."

I had the feeling I had to get out my harp again, and as the melody played it burned into my memory. It moved with grace and a quiet rhythm, and when the song was finished it was hard to stop playing the melody.

"According to my records the song you just heard is called Din's Power. Use this song of might to locate your last trial. The goddess has just helped you memorize Din's Power. You two should set a course for Eldin Volcano immediately." With those last few words Fi vanished into Link's blade.

After we had learned the final song that will help us find our last both of us leaped off the Isle, and called for our loftwings. The faithful birds appeared beneath us, and we were soon off to Eldin Volcano.

It was easy finding the trial gates, but the trial itself was no less terrifying than the last. The entire volcano was filled with guardians, and we had to creep slowly around them hoping they didn't notice us.

When the last of the tears has been collected I headed back to the gate with Link, Granted with a new gift from the goddess, a pair of fireshield earrings we eagerly headed over to a place that had been unexplorable. The Volcano Summit.

After we headed towards the summit, and after having to douse many walls of flames we had found the entrance to the fire sanctuary where the final sacred flame was at.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, this story now has 315 views yay! be sure to review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas then put them in your reviews or PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow this story.**

**Next Time: Fire Sanctuary**


	23. Chapter 22: The Fire Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 22: The Fire Sanctuary**

(Dianne's POV)

Wiping the beads of sweat from my brow, I was so thankful for those fireshield earrings that protected us from bursting into flames, but it didn't completely reduce the heat. The fire sanctuary blazed with hot beauty

Rivers of lava cut it's way through the elaborate stone structures, hungry for anything. Never satisfied. Very soon into our journey, all the moisture evaporated from my mouth, leaving me craving water

Link seemed to notice and offered me his canteen. Thanking him, I put it to my lips, but was met with an unwelcome surprise of boiling water. Tossing the canteen aside and spitting it out, my eyes watered with the pain that scorched my mouth

"I hate this place." I complained, wiping away a stray tear. Link looked at me, making a face, "What? It's not bad, well besides the flaming bats." He smiled at me. I frowned, "Are you mocking me?" He chuckled, shoving me, "Come on, Dianne. I'm just messing with you. We should move." He stood and after a few steps completely toppled over a mound of dirt, almost falling into a pool of lava.

I sprung over immediately, pulling him back over the edge. "What the..." Link looked back at the mound of dirt to find a funny looking face staring at him. "Oi! You two! What'dya think your doin' in here!? Don't tell me your here for the treasure too!"

"A mogma." Link sighed in annoyance, "Wonderful..." "You'd best be goin' back where you came from. It ain't safe here!" It's beady eyes blinked as it stared us down, "Well! Get movin'!"

"Actually, we are looking for something pretty special." I knelt down next to it, "Have any idea where it may be?" It made a grumpy face, "Maybe... I guess you'd go on anyway with out me sayin' so... Here!" It reached into the dirt pile and shoved a rusty key into your palm, "Use that, but you run once you open that door over yonder 'K!" It pointed to a door at the far end of the temple, "And trust the fall towards the left dragon! Don't say I didn't warn you."

It eyed us both, pointing a skinny dark finger at us, and just as quickly as he came, he vanished under the earth. We glanced at each other,a bit confused, "Well, it's actually good you tripped over him." I said as I helped Link to his feet.

Link grunted, clearly disagreeing, "Yeah, well I almost became part of this place." He brushed himself off and started to walk towards the door, "Let's get going. I wonder what he meant by trusting the fall to the left dragon." I shrugged, "I don't know, sounds... weird." Faced with a strange riddle and a rusty key, we made our way towards the door and unlocked it. Nothing happened. Chuckling to ourselves, Link opened the doors and a deep rumble came from above us

Looking up, our eyes went wide with fear at the sight of a waterfall of lava racing towards us. "Run!" Link yelled and raced down the balcony. I was already far ahead of him, hearing the roar of the molten lava surge after us. Normally I would try to get out of it's path, but on either side of the balcony bubbled magma. Straight was my only option. My heart pounded when I saw a dead end. Skidding to a stop, I breathed in heavily looking down on the lake of fire.

Noticing only two stone dragons miles below. Link caught up to me, grabbing my arm to slow himself, "Oh, no..." He cursed under his breath as he stared death down its throat. Trusting my gut, I grabbed Link's hand, "JUMP!" "What!?"

Not waiting for anything I leapt from the edge with Link before the river tumbled over into the lake. That sickening feeling of free-fall mixed with the inevitable fear of smoldering to death did not sit well in my stomach.

I really didn't feel like dying today, carrying my best friend with me. In an instant, Link grabbed my waist and pulled out his sailcloth, slowing our descent, "Hold on!" He yelled, preparing himself to land on the stone dragon's head. I clamped my eyes shut moments before our feet landed on something solid and glassy. Slipping and losing my balance, I hit the ground hard and slid headfirst into the dragon's mouth

Link laid right beside me laughing as we both sat up to see what we landed on. Whatever it was, some type of shimmering glass, it was the perfect cover to the entrance of the temple interior. Link shook his head in awe as he helped me to my feet, "Wow! I though we were dead for a second there." "Yeah that was a close one wasn't it?" I said "Right, come on, we still have a flame to find."

As we made our way over to the large temple doors, And now, we had to prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle that faces us behind the temple doors. Taking in a deep breath, Link and I walked inside an enormous dome with intricate carvings all around. To my horror, standing in front of us with his back turned wasn't a dumb beast that we could best easily, but someone much more clever.

Ghirahim could sense our presence, and smiled as he turned around, looking more like a vampire amongst the waves of heat, "...Oh, hello there, Link. Dianne. I see you're among the living. Fancy meeting you here. We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence though, is it? We were bound by a thread of fate." Link braced his sword, stepping in front of me defensively, "Are you here to fight or give a monologue?

Ghirahim chuckled, "Such behavior. In fact, Link. I'm here to do a bit of business." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Suddenly two strong hands twisted my arm behind my back and the cold blade of a knife was against my neck, "In the lady's company..." His smooth voice hissed in my ear. Link whirled around to face him, and before anything else could happen, a dark fog enveloped me, and I was transported into the twilight realm.

**Author's Note: okay, and stop, we now have 332 views, be sure to review, and if you have any questions, comments, or ideas for this story then put them in your reviews, or you can PM me. And if you like this story then fav and follow**

**Next Time: Into The Twilight**


	24. Chapter 23: Into The Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 23: Into The Twilight**

(Dianne's POV)

The pressure on my arm released, but was replaced by a glowing ring of ropes around my waist, binding my arms to my sides. Everything was hazy with no definite shape except the white figure of the demon lord, staring straight at me.

Struggling against my bonds, I cried out at him, "What do you want?!" Ghirahim kept a very straight face as he replied, "I should think that would be obvious by now. Where is the second gate of time?" I snorted, "Like I'm gonna tell you."

He grinned slightly, almost like he had something very important gripping his mind, "You know, I'm quite fond of you, Dianne. I will not deny, I'd hoped you would... become my queen when I rule this world at the hand of my master." "I'll never be your queen!" I sneered at him. Ghirahim sighed heavily as he faced me, "I never wanted a throne... All I ever wanted was to be respected for once in my life. To have people look at me in fear and awe instead of spit in my face!" I could hear the fury in his voice as he spoke, his face twisted with painful memories, "Even you... I can see it in your eyes. What am I to you but the monster parents tell their children about at night?!" He seized my shoulders, staring into my soul.

"For once I have the chance to gain power, respect and you'll do anything to seize it from me!" He lowered his voice and eyes to a level you would have never guessed was capable for him, "But no matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to kill you. To see you die... or drown..." I gasped, finally figuring out who my savior was in Lanayru. He let go of my shoulders, returning to his normal pompous character, "So, since there is still the outstanding matter of Link's punishment. You, my dear will be sitting on the sidelines, so as not to cause interference." With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim brought me out of the twilight realm and back into reality

I was still bound, and he placed me on the ledge above the dome floor. Writhing against the ropes, I watched as Ghirahim shed his cloak and prepared for battle, magically summoning a black layer of armored skin. Of course he boasted about it, and Link stared him down with a snarl. The next few moments of my life was spent watching the heated battle helplessly. Ghirahim taunted Link with every chance he got, summoning rings of daggers to slice at Link's skin.

No matter how skilled Link was as a warrior, I knew he wouldn't last if I didn't try to help. By now, my wrists and arms were raw and bloody. The fibers of the rope stung as it dug into my flesh, but I continued to writhe. It felt like they were getting looser with every movement, or maybe it was just my imagination. In rage, Link finally managed to slice at the demon lord's thigh, yet he just chuckled and summoned two dark sabers, "That's more of the challenge I was looking for. Why fight with such passion now, boy?" He quickly lunged towards Link, knocking his attack aside and hitting him in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade.

I could tell it took a toll on Link as he struggled to stand. His vision clouding. Ghirahim sauntered around him, "What gives you such a fire in your belly that makes you think you could defeat me? Link glanced up at me, trying to find the strength to fight. Ghirahim noticed my connection, "So... It's the girl?" He sneered as he put the sharpened steel of his saber across the unprotected skin of Link's neck, "You think you have something so special between you. Pathetic! You think you deserve even an ounce of her love? You, a measly hero of the goddess..." He clenched his teeth as he pulled the blade across Link's neck, drawing a line of crimson blood

I cringed as I heard Link scream in agony, and I desperately tried to make my way out of my bonds. I couldn't take this torture anymore! Watching my best friend suffer helpless before me. With a frustrated yell, I tore my wrists away from the ropes and disregarded the pain as I flung myself down from the balcony. Ghirahim clenched his teeth as he saw me advance towards him, sword drawn with a burning anger in my eyes.

"This is between you and me, Ghirahim!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Whatever happened in the past doesn't justify your actions in the present! That is why we have been sent by the Goddess to stop selfish people like you! We've gotten this far! What makes you think the outcome will be different?!" I screamed at him, watching his features change rapidly at every word I hurled at him. Ghirahim breathed heavily, "I have no choice..." "Life is full of choices! Of course you have a choice!" I continued to lecture him as we circled each other, giving time for Link to regain some strength, "You have no right to decide someone's death."

Pausing for a second, I suddenly lunged towards Ghirahim, swiping his blade aside to clip his unarmed shoulder. I could tell Ghirhaim was using all his strength against the urge to severely injure me. At one point when I clipped him again, his anger took over and he swiftly sliced my thigh in hopes to slow me down. The cut stung like fire, but nothing could stop me, the adrenaline rushed through my body dulling all pain. Bright yellow sparks flew around me as our blades collided.

Taking a step back, Ghirahim leaped straight into the air, disappearing in the gray smoke hanging in the air at the top of the dome. Listening intently, I rolled to the side moments before he came crashing down, peircing the marble floor with both blades. Taking the opportunity, I jumped to my feet and sliced him across his shoulder blades, kicking his knees in. My bloody hand stained his thick white hair as I shoved him to the ground, my sword was pointed at his throat.

Ghirahim's breath was heavy with effort as he murmured hatefully, "Go ahead, run me through." His black eyes stared into mine as I prepared to drive my blade into his throat, "What are you waiting for, Dianne?! Go on Pierce my heart! Let rivers of blood wash away my dishonored guts!" He yelled as he stared death down it's throat. I gripped the hilt of my blade, building up my strength.

I sighed as I stared into his eyes, "No..." I let go of his hair and shoved him to the floor, "I can't kill you. Killing you will just make me no better than the demon you are inside." Backing away from the injured demon lord, I jogged back over to Link's side who sat there is awe, helping him to his feet. Ghirahim's voice suddenly pierced the air, "Enough of this foolishness!

Bile dripped from every word he spat as he tried to get to his feet, gripping his side, "I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord! It shouldn't matter how powerful your weapons are, yet you prevail!? AGH!" He clenched his teeth in pain, "I knew my intuition was right about you, Dianne. You'd still make a fine queen. Torturing a soul 'till he goes mad! Playing tricks! I swear to you, Link, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment for all the pain you've caused me!"

With one last glance towards me, Ghirahim twirled his blade and vanished in an array of diamonds. The air grew lighter with the threat of death, and left Link and I amongst the smokey dome.

Link felt his head, watching as thick as blood oozed down his fingers, "Why didn't you kill him, Dianne? We could've finally been free from having to watch our backs for the rest of our lives..." I sighed... Staring at me almost in wonder, Link shrugged and walked slowly towards the far end of the dome and to the last flame, his sword prepared. Rubbing my sore wrists from the rope, I held my bow and faced the blazing fire as Fi appeared before us. In the same wonder and magnificence as always she directed the flame at our weapons, changing their appearance once again. Their beauty was now dazzling with detail and tingling with power in our hands.

I could've sworn I saw a smile sparkling behind her blank features, "Master, Dianne, now that they have been tempered by the last of the sacred flames, your weapons have finally revealed their true form. You now hold the master sword and the sacred bow. WIth the weapon's great power, you can awaken the gate of time within the sealed temple. I recommend that you should make your way to this location. " After Fi was finished she disappeared back into Link's blade. And we made our way towards the Sealed Temple.

**Author's Note: okay and stop, now I wanted to get this chapter done with since this chapter is kind of like a two part chapter, anyway be sure to review, if you have any questions, comments, or ideas for this story then either put them in your reviews or PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: Traveling Through Time, A Reunion At Last**


	25. Chapter 24: Traveling Through Time

**Reviews: **

**Ice Maiden Olivier: action packed chapter! cannot wait for more! :D**

**Eternal Dragon Keeper: there will be more action packed chapters for this story.**

**And now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 24: Traveling Through Time, A Reuinion At Last**

(Dianne's POV)

As we soared up to the sky we headed towards the beacon that leads to Faron Woods. As we flew over the gap which leads to Faron Woods and dived towards The Sealed Temple. As we landed on the surface we headed towards the temple, and open the doors to the temple.

When we entered the temple we saw Groose as he said, "Well it's about time you two showed up! What took ya so long?!" "Complications..." I replied quickly when I saw Groose open his mouth, "Trust me... You don't wanna know." I said to Groose

An ancient and familiar voice echoed behind you, "Ah, your weapons! There can be no doubt. The sacred flames have purified them. Well done, those weapons hold tremendous power. Link, you must now open the Gate of Time."

Taking a deep breath, Link drew his sword and stepped up before the giant slab of cold stone. Raising his blade to the sky, a pure, white light reverberated around the metal like the fingers of a fire. With one strong sweep, Link charged the light at the stone, and instantly a great quake vibrated beneath our feet, sending chills up our spine. "I wish it had not happened, but there was no other way to open the gate. You must imprison the beast again."

Groose smiled and tightened his gloves, "All right! Bring it on! This is what I've been waiting for." He grabbed my hand and grinned, pulling me outside, "I've got something to show you. I followed Groose outside, and my jaw dropped at the sight. Working railway tracks spanned the entire circumference of the pit held up by pillars of ancient wood. Groose raced up a short pathway to a funny looking catapult, "So whatdya think? This is what I've been working on while you were gone. The Groosenator will put a big hurting on that ugly monster, just tell me where to place my shots!" He winked at me, "Now get down there!"

Taking the signal from Groose, we drew our weapons and leapt into the pit, confronting pillars of black smoke that erupted into the mighty behemoth. To my horror, you saw that it had grown a pair of arms thicker than the greatest tree in the forest.

Sucking in my courage, I charged towards the feet to the beast, remembering how to take it down. Avoiding getting stepped on, I sliced at the monster's toes, covering myself in white puss. The battle was filled with heart pounding moments of near death as flaming chunks of plant rained around us as Groose's machine hurled bombs at the imprisoned. At the last few sweat soaked moments, Link used the last of his strength to pound the spike back into the beast's head. We gripped our ears in pain as the roar of the monster reverberated around the pit, shaking us to the bone. And at last it was over.

After we had defeated the Imprisoned again... We headed back inside the temple We could feel a wave of starry heat pass by us as the stone glowed blue and broke apart. Link stepped back in awe as I watched the stone transform into great glowing gears, creating a dark tunnel into the very fabric of space.

Link turned to me after his awe was stunted, "Let's do this..." He said and grabbed my hand. Taking his with a firm grasp, I took a step into the tunnel. It felt like I was being pulled by my heart through the dark, guiding my steps back through time.

It was quite colder inside the tunnel, but hot at the same time... We weren't sure. Though it felt like hours had passed, which were only a few brief moments, we were swamped by light, as we stepped on the cold ground of the forest temple.

Our confusion was broken by a voice, "Hello Link, Dianne." Turning away from our sights, we noticed Zelda's guardian, Impa standing next to the gate, "Where are we?" I asked. Impa smiled, "You have passed through the Gate of Time to an era of the distant past. You must go through the doors behind me. It is there that the person you've risked life and blood to defend waits for you..."

I caught an excited and fearful sigh from Link as he heard the news. Running up the stairs, I followed hesitantly behind. He sensed I hung behind and turned to me, "You coming?" I glanced down at the floor and sighed, "I think it's best if you take this on your own..." "Alright..." Link turned hesitantly and entered through the two large doors.

(Link's POV)

As I opened the two large doors, I walked in and saw Zelda as she turned around and said, "You've come so far. Link... I'm glad you made it. I imagine Impa filled you in on everything. We've travelled very far from home... to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft... And as incredible it may seem, they appear all too real. I think it's time you learned the whole story." she said.

"What do mean by the whole story?" I asked. "Let me try to explain." she said as she looked up. "Alright." I said, "The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it the Triforce. In his thirst to make the world his own. Demise readied an army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft. After a long and fierce battle, the goddess, Hylia, succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after the demon king was imprisoned. It became clear that the seal would not hold long against his fearsome power. Hylia had suffered grave injuries in her battle with the demon king. She knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him. And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all of the beings of this land. In order to put an end to the demon king. Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion." she said to him.

I was shocked that I knew what would happen if Dianne and I were to fail our quest. As she walked down the stairs and explained what plans that the goddess set in motion. "First, she created Fi. She made the spirit that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: to assist her chosen heroes on their mission. Her second plan...was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul into the body of a mortal. ...She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by gods, all of it's power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form. You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link? You and Dianne are the chosen heroes, and I, Zelda... I am the goddess reborn as a mortal. The day of the ceremony. Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and down to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demon's forces, but I was rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I had no memories at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me to remember who I was... And what I had to do. I was set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here... to the past. All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires. We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost... That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place... To sustain the seal as best as I can. As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time. I must maintain the seal that Hylia rather, that I created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose."

"Link, the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's apart of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in his monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on yours and Dianne's shoulders. Back in our time, you two have already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you both enough for that, Link. During your long journey you've both grown so much. You have both learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You have both gained power by honing and tempering both yourselves and your techniques. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you have both found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in the both of you, you two are now worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. You two can now claim the Triforce." She said.

As I took her hand and bowed, she closed her eyes and said, "Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!" She said as a triangle mark appeared on my hand. "The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are one the heroes of legend and that within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword." she said.

As I drew my sword the power of the goddess flowed through the Master Sword as it achieved it's final form, and now I wield the blade that will defeat Demise. As Zelda turned around she said, "Link, before I say another word. I feel like I owe you an apology." She said sadly. "What for?" I asked. "Well you see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few, those with an unbreakable spirit can wield its might. It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own. The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land. ...Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, the goddess, Hylia, needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You two had to overcome many trials and awaken the heroes within yourselves so that you could wield the sacred power. And so Hylia... I mean, and so I... I knew that save it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without a moment's doubt... I... I used you. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into this, Link. But you have to understand this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor."

"All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right... and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done. To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time... deep in sleep for thousands of years." She said.

As she turned to me and looked at me with eyes filled with regret, and sadness and said, "Link... I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever." she said.

As a beam of light enshrouded her body, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and as I reached the top of the stairs as her body was now being covered in light. I pounded on the barrier, afraid of what would happen to her. "While it's true that I am Hylia reborn. I am still my father's daughter and your friend... I'm still your Zelda. When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids. I'd always wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?" she asked. "I promise." I said to her. And after that she was encased in amber, asleep until Demise is destroyed, and when that happens I be here to wake you up, but until then Dianne and I have do everything we can from Demise breaking that or everything that been fighting for it will be for nothing. As I walked down the stairs and to regroup with Dianne.

(Dianne's POV)

Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the stone steps facing the gate, trying to piece together recent events. What if this was the end of my journey with Link? In a way I'd be relieved of the pressure of life and death situations, but... The last few weeks my friendship with Link grew tremendously. The bond between us was so precious to me... Could it just be over? Even his crush on me felt like it was slowly dissipating with every second he spent with Zelda.

With another sigh, I put my face into my hands. A stern but calm voice interrupted my thoughts as Impa sat down gracefully beside me, "Afraid to see Her Grace? My jaw clenched at the thought of Zelda being a goddess and I mumbled, "No... just... I don't feel it's my place..." Impa nodded, "Your mind is troubled. Weighed down by your feelings for him." I sucked in a sharp breath, "Yes!...How'd you know about...Ghirahim? "I used to be your age too. I know love when I see it..." She smiled. "No... I'm not..." I glanced at Impa who raised an eyebrow in contradiction. I sighed knowing it was no use, "Maybe. There's just so many obstacles." "Like?" "If he wasn't so evil... being my arch nemesis..." Impa looked at me with wisdom, "You'd be surprised what the heart can do..." She put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't give up.

Before I could react to her comment, a bright light exploded from behind me. I instantly drew and strung my bow, racing into the temple interior to see Link slumping down at the base of a giant amber stone, with Zelda encased inside. "Link! What happened?" As I ran to his side and helped him stand.

Link quickly brushed away a stray tear, "everything's OK, as is Zelda." He gestured to the goddess's sleeping figure. He turned to me and said, "Dianne, we have to find the Triforce to end all this and set her free." "The Triforce?" I asked as Link turned away, clearly a lot on his mind. "I'll explain later." He murmured as he left the temple.

I hated how troubled Link seemed, and was about to leave when a voice entered my mind, "Dianne, wait! My chosen Heroine, look at me..." It echoed and I recognized it as Zelda's voice. I turned towards the amber stone, barely breathing at the thought of Zelda being inside your head. "Dianne. You still underestimate your destiny. There is a reason you have been chosen. Do not be afraid of the power you hold." I felt a warmth spread through my fingers on my right hand. Glancing down I saw the symbol of the Triforce glowing on my glove. It was foreign to me, but somehow I felt as if I was connected to it. "Guide Link on your journey. Keep him safe for me, and above all... Never give up hope." Staring at the pale yet beautiful slumbering features of Zelda, I felt determined to help my friend on his quest.

Turning away with a heavy sigh, I accompanied Link back to our own time with a final glance at Impa. Taking in the warm air of the forest, we stepped out of the gate with heavy thoughts.

Wandering over to Groose who stood at the far corner of the temple, I smiled as he turned around and gleamed with my presence, "Hey! Did you find Zelda? Is she OK? I nodded, "yeah, she's fine, but this isn't over yet..." I glanced back at Link who exchanged words with the old woman. Groose saw the weight on my mind and quickly changed the subject, "Hey, great job mugging Big Ugly back there. You've turned into a real warrior." The complement lighted the mood, "Thanks, but we couldn't have done it without you." He chuckled as he folded his arms, "You give me too much credit, Dianne. You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into doing what I could to help." His golden eyes sparkled.

I smiled and wasn't quite sure what to say as I avoided his gaze shyly, "Are you coming back with us?" Groose sighed, "Actually... Just for a little bit to grab my things. I'm going to stay here with Grannie." I jumped at his remark, "What? but..." "I can't explain it, Dianne. I just got this feeling in my belly that there's work to do here. Maybe this is my destiny? Ya know what I mean? Guarding Big Ugly and all."

He brightened up a bit, "Hey, check it out..." He gestured to a soft mound of free earth in the center of the temple, "Everything grows perfectly here. Even the weakest sapling could grow into a beast of a tree in soil like this. It'd brighten the place up a little too.

I let out a small chuckle as I looked at the broad-shouldered figure of Groose. Groose the bully as he used to be. He looked at me funny, "Your laughing at me?" I pushed the hair away from my face and smiled, "No... I just can't believe what a man you've become." "Thanks... I think..." He grinned as I shoved him in the shoulder. A voice behind me interrupted, "We better get moving," Link tightened his gloves, "We've still got a long way to go...

I nodded and followed him outside with Groose trailing behind, "Where to now?" Link looked over his shoulder as he answered, "Gaepora's the only one who would know of the Triforce. We have to speak to him first." Giving him a reassuring remark, I glanced beside me at Groose and then back at Link. I had been so busy with the weight of my responsibilities that I started to overlook what I was becoming. With all my heart I wished I could see what I've become. How had I changed through this turmoil?... Only time would tell I guessed. Even the flight back to Skyloft through the watercolored puff of early morning clouds, even our loftwings seemed to represent me even more, I practically forgot my appearance, covered in a crusty, white paste, dirt and blood from numerous creatures. It didn't bother me as much as it used to though. As we landed, glances of awe and curiosity from early risers followed us all the way back through the academy. As we made our way to Headmaster Gaepora to ask him the whereabouts of the Triforce.

**Author's Note: okay, and stop. So sorry, I would've posted this sooner, but I was sick this week and I had school, that and the fact that this chapter was long, and is my longest chapter so far yay! We now have 385 views for this story yay! Be sure to review, if you have any ideas, questions or comments then put them in your reviews or you can PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow. I hope you guys had a great Labor Day Weekend last week.**

**Next Time: The Search For The Triforce**


	26. Chapter 25: The Search For The Triforce

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Dianne**

**Chapter 25: The Search For The Triforce**

(Dianne's POV)

It must've came as quite the surprise to the Headmaster when three battered and bloody figures burst into his library demanding the location of the most powerful force in the world. With hesitation, Gaepora looked more closely at the three of us, "Heavens! Is that Dianne I see, and Link and Groose!? What kind of trials has the goddess put you through?" Link shook his head, "It would be better if it weren't disclosed until we've completed our mission." The old man's mustache twitched, "Ah... I see... By the way, how is Zelda? Did you find her?" "She is well, but won't be able to return home quite yet." Link had to take a deep breath to finish his sentence. I could see the sparkle of hope in Gaepora's eyes vanish at the news of his daughter, and you pitied him silently. " I see... Well, why have you returned?" As Link asked about the Triforce, Groose nudged you, "I'm going to get my stuff, don't you dare leave without me." "Don't worry we won't." I said.

Nodding, as I saw him off just as the Headmaster gasped, "The Triforce!?... Link, where did you hear that word? Never mind..." He caught his wits, "I truly don't know it's whereabouts, but... Levias does." "Levias?" I piped in at the sound of the mighty name. "The great sky spirit with knowledge abound. He lives in the thundercloud, but I would talk to Instructor Owlan. He knows more about Levias than I." He said.

After we were finished speaking with Gaepora, we went to go see Inspector Owlan and see what he knows about the great sky spirit Levias. When we got there we were surprised and rather unnerved disturbance, as Instructor Owlan informed us of a secret about Levias that we'd rather stay in the shadows. As it seems Levias was possessed by some sort of demon or parasite that affected his thinking, and from what was described, the two of us were in for a hell of a fight. We quickly learned that a certain combat move, performed on a loftwing was absolutely necessary for this battle. It was a trick only the most experienced knights were taught... The Spin Attack. For skilled riders such as ourselves, it was a cinch to master. Instructor Owlan wanted us to deliver a pot of pumpkin soup to the Rainbow Island as a peace offering and hopefully that will get on Levias' good side, otherwise will end up beating the demon out of him.

After we had finishing talking with Instructor Owlan, and after Groose had gathered his things and we changed our clothes, the three of us flew off with the sun high above us towards the pumpkin place. Actually it was more of an inn/tavern where the knights of Skyloft visited frequently.

I wasn't exactly thrilled to have to deliver soup to a possessed monster, but that's the life of a hero... The welcoming smells of spices and pumpkin filled our senses as we landed outside, and the sounds of friendly music and laughter echoed around. The familiarity of the place boosted our spirit making us feel safe and comforted. Stepping through the doors, we were instantly greeted by a friendly bolstering voice, and we immediately recognized it as the tavern's keeper. "Ah! The heroes return! What can I do ya for?" Link smiled and greeted him warmly, explaining our situation to him. I stood back a bit, normally letting Link do all the explaining and my eyes wandered the tavern, smiling as I saw jovial faces. My gaze almost overlooked one very familiar figure because of his ratted appearance, but I finally recognized him, "Pipit?!" I strutted over to the lonely table in the corner of the tavern

Pipit raised his head with a great amount of effort from the table and you saw the extent of his state. His normally beautiful amber colored hair was dulled and unkempt, ruffled and greasy beyond max. Even a short amount of stubble grew unevenly across his jaw. As he looked up drowsily from the table, his red-rimmed eyes met mine, "Dianne?" His voice cracked.

My jaw dropped as I saw the great beaker sitting next to his sword, and I knew he was drunk. I was too astonished to reprimand him, "Pipit! What have you done to yourself?!" Pipit smirked, "So... You've finally decided to show up." He took another swig from his beaker. I snatched it angrily from his mouth and slid it across the table, "Stop it! What do you think you're doing?!" He sighed groggily, "Waiting for you..." "Waiting... Pipit you know I have to do this!" I tried to keep my voice down. "Do what, Dianne? All I know is that you've been disappearing with Link for days at a time and coming back like you've been in a war. So tell me..." He leaned towards me, "What is going on?" Before I could react, Link and Groose came up behind me, "What the heck?! Pipit, is that you?" Pipit leaned back against his chair, "So... Can't go anywhere without your boyfriends now can you? Tell me, where is that pale friend of yours, Dianne. Is he around too?" I have had just about had it with him, but Link took a stand for me, "Hey! What is wrong with you, Pipit? You have no idea what we've been through. Don't you dare insult her like that!"

Pipit slowly rose from his seat and looked right through his soul, "You know, Link. You and I have something to settle." He took off his glove and threw it to the ground, "Pick it up..." By now most of the attention from the tavern was drawn to us, and Link snorted, "We have nothing to settle! I will not fight you." "I'm sure we do," Pipit sneered, "Remember that one night in your dorm? Your pale friend was there too. He told me everything." I took in a sharp breath, "You met with Ghirahim?!" Pipit turned to you, "Not only met, my dear, he spoke with me. He told me everything..." His intense eyes burned into mine. I wanted to hide away from them, having this feeling he knew it all... Groose piped in, "What is he talking about, Dianne?" I could see the frustration behind Link's features as he tried to control himself,"I have no idea what you are talking about." As he did his best to avoid the situation. "Really? Well maybe this will refresh your memory..." Before I even knew what was happening, Pipit whirled on me and smashed his lips into yours. For how sudden it came and how drunk Pipit was, the kiss was warm and passionate, yet delicate. I could taste the rich red wine through his lips and as quickly as it came it was over.

The commotion of the tavern erupted as everything suddenly became more interesting. I was still a bit dazed, but heard Pipit scream at Link, "How 'bout that, Link? You remember that?!" Red-faced with anger, Link threw off his weapons and took a defensive stance just as Pipit took a swing at him. With ease, Link ducked and slid to the side, kicking Pipit hard in the rear. Pipit's drunkenness caused him to stumble head first into the table. His coordination was down, but he was still the most skilled fighter in the academy. Charging Link again, Pipit this time was able to land a blow to Link's face. The punch was easily returned, drawing blood.

I yelled at Groose who just stood there with his jaw wide open, "We have to do something, Groose! They'll tear each other apart!" Groose ignored me and winced as he saw Pipit get knocked back. I punched him, "Groose!?" He shook himself back to the present, "Oh, right..." He snuck up behind Pipit and got a strong neck hold on him, who was pounding on Link. Before Link could strike him back, I did my best to steer him away, "Link, stop it! If I want your help defending my honor, I'll ask for it! Pull yourself together!" Link suddenly realized his mistake and stopped, wiping the blood from his face. I whirled on Pipit, "And you, Pipit! We'll have to talk about this demon lord later. Right now, we have some soup to deliver!"

My face was beat red from shouting over the ruckus, and I soon got a headache from it. As I furrowed my brow I tried my best to avoid another outbreak, as I grabbed Link and Groose, and dragged them outside. Now I wasn't sure if my anger was directed towards, Pipit, Link or Ghirahim, but as we flew away, that kiss was forever stamped on my memory.

**Author's Note: okay, and stop now I know this is isn't as long as the last chapter, but it was a decen't length,and this story almost has 400 views! Anyways be sure to review and if you have any ideas, questions or comments about the story either put them in your reviews or PM me, and if you like this story then fav and follow it.**

**Next Time: Levias, The Great Sky Spirit**


End file.
